A Week of Fate
by FriendsAddict
Summary: Can one week change the life of Ross and Rachel who were once inseparable? A double date is set in a week, so read and review this fic of mine!
1. Ross

A/N: Another fic from meee! I'm currently finishing "The Wrong Time" now... but this fic's different. **It's set in college. **It literally got me into writing it for days, forgetting about everything I had to do! Don't forget about leaving me a review at the end ) Expect its update really really soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

* * *

**Ross**

It was another weekend… fraternity parties, sorority parties… Damn, he was tired of all those.

Ross Geller, a junior at NYU, is far from everyone's first impressions. To begin with, he is good-looking, good-natured, well-built, smart and one of the football team's most valuable players. Basically, he is a heartthrob in campus… and he is majoring in paleontology. Yes, this dino-loving dude has more admirers than Indiana Jones. Along with their friends, he and his younger sister Monica hang out almost every weekend. Monica, a student at the Culinary Institute of America, is secretly dating Ross' best friend, Chandler. On the other hand, Monica's best friend Rachel is the ex-girlfriend of Ross.

Everything seemed twisted… but they were in college… the peak of their social life. The only thing that mattered was they were having fun.

* * *

The hallway was untidy… as usual, it was a Friday night. As he reached his dorm room, half-wasted, he sighed in annoyance. '_Why does Chandler have to score tonight?_' He lifted the sock by the doorknob and threw it away. He was irritated, drunk and tired… the only thing he wanted to do was to SLEEP. Chandler wasn't the type who would have girls over his dorm room but recently, he's been doing that a lot. Ross wondered who that secret woman was. Chandler never told him anything about her, afraid that his best friend might just kill him. 

Intoxicated, Ross left his dorm and went to a familiar garden. He sat down by a tree and leaned on its trunk. He loved and hated that tree… it had too much memories. Even though Ross could hear girls passing by giggling and staring at him, he opted to gaze at the stars instead. '_Stars_,' he thought, remembering one fateful night he spent at a planetarium.

Rachel. The one soul he loved amidst all the women.

They were a perfect couple… it seemed so cliché since she was the head cheerleader and he was a jock, but they had chemistry. That was what set them apart from all the other couples. They were one of the 'golden' couples around school, watched, envied and admired by a lot. For more than a year, people wanted to have what they had… at the same time, people wanted to break them apart. It was as if they were too impossible. Two beautiful human beings united with love… it was a fairytale.

But now, it was over and it's been half a year. For the past six, agonizing and excruciating months, Ross busied himself with school, football, insignificant dates and parties. Although he and Rachel still hung out together with the rest of their friends, they hardly talked. It was more of a 'hi-bye' kinda thing. Though to their friends, it was obvious that neither of them was over one another. Ross would get jealous, knowing that Rachel was out on a date with some guy. Rachel would get mad for 'no reason,' seeing Ross around campus with a trail of women behind him. Yet when they hung out together, it was as if there was nothing going on… as if nothing ever happened between them for that matter. It was weird, but love makes people stupid.

"Hey dude," someone shouted, waking him up from his thoughts.

"Hey Joe," he greeted. His fellow football jock, also one of his best friends, had two women under his arms.

"Whatcha doin' out here?"

"Chandler's having the time of his life."

"Oooh…" he wickedly smiled. The girls were giggling, obviously infatuated with the two handsome men beside them.

"Oh yeah, these are Hannah and Tiffany," he introduced.

"Hi," Tiffany sensually spoke, "would you like to join us?"

Ross looked at Joey, who winked and smiled at him, "Not tonight Joe."

Tiffany sat next to him, "Why? Don't you wanna have the time of your life too?"

Ross simply smiled and stood, brushing off the grass on his pants, "I already did." He looked at Joey, playfully punched him at the stomach and left.

He was exhausted with everything.


	2. Rachel

**Rachel**

Saturday afternoons were always shopping time for the girls. Rachel, Monica and Phoebe always splurged on clothes. More so Rachel, since she was majoring in fashion and design. Conversely, Monica, being the only one in their group that didn't study in NYU, hung with them as often as she could. Monica and Rachel have been friends since high school, while Phoebe, the environmentalist major, became close to them during their freshman year. She was originally Rachel's friend who got along with Monica so well that they had to expand their posse. With Joey, Chandler and Ross' womanizer friend, they became six.

Rachel Green is known as the 'it' girl. Women copied her because to what they see, she has everything… her hair was perfectly styled, having a golden-brown shade; her eyes are the color of the sea, one can go astray looking at them; her body is beautifully tanned and toned, obviously exercised hard for; her lips are red, looking like a cherry when she pouts; and her nose, unknown to some that she had it fixed, is just perfectly sculptured. No wonder Ross had a huge crush on her since the ninth grade.

Monica, being fat in her puberty years, envied her best friend. Before she gained her own confidence and identity, Rachel was her idol. She wanted to be like her, always admired by the boys she met in parties. But as years went by, her baby fat went away… until she turned out to be one of the most beautiful girls in Lincoln High. Rachel knew that all along, it was just she matured earlier than her best friend. And now that they've grown beautiful, inside and out, envy was no longer a topic to even think about. Their friendship had been tried and tested a million times, especially when Ross and Rachel got together then broke up… but so far, they were still going strong.

* * *

"Mon, please tell me you're telling your brother soon?" 

Rachel pleaded, taking a gulp from her mocha frappuccino. Starbucks was quiet enough for them to have a decent conversation.

"I will."

"No you won't," Phoebe said, "You're just saying that cause you know how much Rachel cares for Ross!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, '_here we go again_,' she thought, whining to her "Phoebes, don't start."

"I **will** tell him okay, I'm just… scared!" Monica said, changing the topic.

"I firmly believe that you should tell Ross when he's at his happy place. I can bring him there!"

"Phoebe!" Monica and Rachel chimed.

"What? You don't even know where his 'happy place' is!" Phoebe retorted, defending her seasonal and comical eccentricity.

"Okay bring him there and I'll tell him," Monica rode along.

"Fine, meet me tomorrow on Rachel's bed with Ross and Chandler."

"HEY!" Rachel barked.

Monica and Phoebe laughed.

"That's not fair, stop teasing me to him."

"I'm not teasing you Rach, I'm being serious here. How many times did Ross find happiness in our room when you were togeth-"

Before she could finish, Monica butted in, "Sister here! Sister here! Stop the details!"

Rachel groaned, "Well things are different now, Phoebes."

"That's what you think," Phoebe replied.

"Let's not debate who's right or wrong AGAIN," Monica said, attempting to discontinue the conversation the will eventually lead to an argument that Rachel is or is not 'moving on.'

Phoebe spoke, "The situation's clear to me. You have to tell Ross as soon as possible, Mon… Joey saw him last night by the tree," glaring at Rachel, "because there was a 'sock' at his door."

"Chandler said he wouldn't be home 'til after midnight! I left their dorm at twelve!"

"Maybe he didn't hook up with someone last night."

Uncomfortable with the situation, Rachel broke her silence, "Just tell him Mon, please?" and stood up, going to the table of condiments.

Phoebe and Monica watched Rachel as she was adding cinnamon to her drink. "It's actually funny… her saying that they've 'moved on' but shy away when we talk about him and his life."

"I know," Monica agreed, hoping that her brother and her best friend would just stop being stupid and get back together.

* * *

Despite the many cafes New York had, no other beats Central Perk. The place seemed for old people, but they still hung out altogether. "So what's the plan tonight?" Chandler asked the rest of the group.

"I have a date," Joey answered.

"I have an aura cleaning appointment," Phoebe said.

Looking uncomfortably at Rachel, Ross spoke, "I have a date too."

Rachel tried to hide her pained expression, "Hey, I have one too!" '_Damn, I need a date tonight,_' she thought.

"Well it looks like it's just the two of us, Mon!" Chandler pretended to be sad.

"That's fine with me," Monica winked.

"So Ross, who are you taking out tonight?" Joey asked.

"Um… this girl I met the other day."

"Well does she have a name?"

"Sarah…"

"Sarah? Sarah Clark? You're going out with Sarah Clark?"

'_Sure Joey, repeat it again,_' Rachel thought. Sarah Clark used to be Rachel's co-captain. Pretty, blond, nice… in many ways her competitive colleague. Ross used to mention to her that he found her pretty… nothing serious. Everyone did so it didn't matter. But now, it did.

"Sarah's hot," Joey began while the rest, except for Rachel who was concentrated on her coffee mug, just eyed him to shut up.

"Change topic?" Phoebe said, making things even more uncomfortable.

"Please," Monica added. Ross looked at Rachel, hoping to ease the tension. Rachel smiled at him,

"Hey, it's fine! Joey's right, she is hot." Deep inside, she wanted to die… she invented a date just to get back at him, but it looked like she was in deeper shit.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

'_Think and answer fast_,' she thought to herself. "Yes Ross, of course it's fine. In fact, we can go on a double date…" She just dug a never ending black hole of shit… '_Stupid._'

"Oh," not knowing why he felt a bit upset, "What about next week?" he asked, presuming she was dating someone.

"Sure!" she faked her enthusiasm.

* * *

"Sorry Mon, no action for you and Chan tonight. You have to help me find a date for next week."

"I thought you had a date tonight?" Monica asked, putting Rachel on speakerphone while painting her toenails.

"Well I don't so I'm stuck with the two of you. But if tomorrow, Ross asks-"

"You were on a date," she continued.

"Hey you know what," Monica added, "that just sounded like 'you were on a break.'"

"Monica I'm in a ditch right now, please don't remind me of anything."

"Honey, you're making your own problem. Why don't you just talk to Ross and tell him that you forgive him and that you wanna get back together?"

"Hold it! I'd appreciate it if you stopped putting words into my mouth."

"Rachel, tell me one wrong word I 'put into your mouth'?"

"I haven't totally forgiven him yet… and who said I wanted to get back together?"

"Your heart!"

"Ugh, Mon let's just concentrate on my problem here- I need a date!"

"Why did you suggest a double date anyway? Have you forgotten? We're talking about Sarah here…"

"I don't know… it just came over me. Sarah used to be my co-captain anyway. If it wasn't for that pyramid accident, she'd still be the one I'd confide in."

"Confide?"

"…with strategies and other dance moves. Anyway, can you please find me a date?"

"I don't understand why you're having problems looking for a date"

"Half of the men who want to go out with me just want sex… the rest are either too old or too gross, like my P.E. teacher who I'm sure would make a good impression," she replied with much sarcasm, "I need a decent guy."

"What about James Harris? He's breathtakingly cute, drives a nice car, a good kisser-"

"A good kisser?"

"Yes…" Monica confessed, "And he likes you."

The other line was quiet, Rachel was probably thinking about Monica's suggestion. "Rach, you there?"

"Okay despite whatever happened between the two of you, I'll consider him."

James Harris was it. She knew him since high school. He was Chip Matthews', her ex-boyfriend, friend. Monica and James went out a couple of times right after graduation. But it wasn't serious… both were just enamored with infatuation. Rachel didn't know about it, perhaps because she and Chip had a bad break-up then... she didn't want to have anything to do with him or his friends. Nonetheless, it didn't matter anymore. It was a silly part of the past.

* * *

Did you enjoy it:) Don't forget to leave a review, they motivate me a lot! 


	3. Sunday

**Sunday**

Lunch at the Geller's, dinner at the Green's… that's what Monica, Ross, Rachel and Chandler were accustomed to since they were teenagers during Sundays. Although they hardly stuck to that tradition, eating at the 'oldies' saved them money. So they would visit Long Island whenever they needed a parental 'fix.' It wasn't that bad anyway; even Joey and Phoebe sometimes joined them.

The family man that he was, Jack Geller had the barbecue grill se up for his kids and their friends. He was grilling the burgers and steaks when they arrived. Judy Geller, on the other side of the lawn, was preparing the plates.

"Hi mom," Ross greeted.

She squeezed the hell out of him when she saw her only son. "Rossy!" she announced, making him turn red in embarrassment, "you haven't visited for months! Monica and Chandler have been here the past few Sundays!"

Chandler glared at Monica and Rachel, afraid that Ross might get a hint.

"I've been loaded with school work lately."

"Liar… he's been going out too much mom," Monica squealed as she kissed her mother's cheek.

Rachel looked even more uncomfortable when Judy hugged her, "And you my dear Rachel, where have you been? I missed you so much!"

"Aw Judy," hugging her back, "fashion wasn't as easy as I thought it would be… it's much harder than dressing Barbies up!"

Judy smiled at her, cupping her cheeks, "Well I'm so glad you're here. You're one of my favorite people in the world."

'_Way to go ma, I'm totally uncomfortable_' Ross thought.

Chandler glanced at Ross, then at Rachel, then at Monica who was then glaring at him. "Will you please keep your eyes to yourself," she whispered, "stop glancing at all of us."

"Why hello there!" Jack chided, joining in the conversation.

"Hey dad," Ross greeted.

"Rachel! It's been quite a while since we last saw you here!" he said, approaching her and giving her a hug.

"Hi Jack," she managed to say while being squished.

"Let's go and have lunch!" he finally said after they've all greeted each other.

* * *

"So Ross, Monica said you've been going out too often," Jack said, making them four feel uneasy. 

"Um, not too often… but yeah, often."

"Just don't let go of your studies. You can be a nerd and still go out, son." Rachel and Chandler laughed at this, realizing how high their hopes still are for Ross, and Monica just rolled her eyes.

"I believe that's what he's been doing lately," Rachel said, finally saying something in the table.

"What about you Rachel, how have you been doing? You know, with Chandler here often, there's nothing left to ask. But you, I haven't seen you for quite a while!"

Chandler began glancing at Monica again, this time eying Ross.

"Dude, you're here often? Why?" Ross wondered.

Monica and Rachel watched Chandler panic… "Um- well, I-"

"I do need a ride to get here right? So I always ask him to come with me since you're busy 'studying' all the time," Monica saved him.

Ross nodded, satisfied with her answer. Then silence filled in…

Jack was still waiting for Rachel to answer. "Well, I've been busy with schoolwork. And since my parents were in Europe, I haven't been going to Long Island," she lied.

"When did they get back?" Judy asked.

"The other day..."

"Are they still getting divorced?" Jack frankly asked.

"Jack!" Judy scolded.

Rachel smiled at them, assuring them that it was okay, "So far they're still together. I guess the trip did them good," shrugging off the nuisance.

"Are you seeing someone?"

'S_ure, torture me piece by piece will you!_' Ross said to himself, glaring at his dad.

"Um…" Rachel began, wanting to just disappear, "not exactly."

Monica stood up, attempting to change the flow of conversation, "Mom, can you please pass the corn?"

'_Thank you Monica_' Ross and Rachel silently thought.

* * *

"Ross, what happened to you? You've changed since you were with Rachel." 

"Mom, people change," Ross replied, handing Judy the dirty plates.

"Ross, it's obvious that you still love her and she's not dating anyone… just get back together with her!" she suggested, turning on the faucet of the sink.

"Ma, it's not that easy. And besides, I get to do what single men do now…" he stated, trying to sound right.

"The fun doesn't last for long, dear." Ross paused, thinking of what she said. He knew **she** was right. "

Rachel will forever be exceptional ma, but we do have to move on. Things change, people change… And besides, ever since we broke up, I'm different to her already."

"Because you are. I like the old you better… I just want the right things for you Ross. Look at Monica- she may have grown, but she's still the same old harmonica we raised. You…you're just losing your own personal touch. Are you seeing anyone now?"

"Sort of…" "Is she nice to you?" "She's a great person mom, you'll like her." Judy smiled sadly at Ross, trying her best to look supportive.

"Bullshit!" Jack screamed while playing a card game. Judy and Ross were approaching them, carrying plates of apple pies.

"Stop playing for a while, here's some pie," Judy announced.

Ross found a seat right beside Rachel. She smiled at him, and so did he. "I'm sorry about my parents," he whispered.

"Hey, it's alright. I've known them for too long to be affected," she replied.

"Well, I'd still want you to come back here you know," he smile smirked.

'_Did he just flirt?_' Rachel pondered.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went well. Before sunset, they transferred to Rachel's parents' house. It was a bit less than a ten-minute drive away but of course, with Ross on the wheel, it seemed longer. 

"Hi Ross" Jill, Rachel's youngest sister, greeted him by the door.

"Hi," he replied, knowing her admiration for him.

Since he and Rachel broke up, Jill has been bombarding him with sweet quotes on the internet. Although she was only in the 11th grade, she acted as if she was in college.

"Hi Jill," Rachel snapped, "Are they home already?" making her sister move from the doorway.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen." Leading the way, Rachel suddenly stopped and looked around their house. Her mom had it renovated- again. "Wow… a month ago, that couch was maroon," she said, pointing at the beige sofa, "My mom must really be bored now. She just had the living room redecorated last year."

"Well, it looks nice," Monica added.

Rachel's house is a mansion and almost twice as big as the Geller's abode. Though it had several rooms, there is hardly anyone in the house. Rachel lives in a dorm in NYU; Amy, Rachel's younger sister, along with Jill are out all the time; Dr. Leonard Green, the man of the house, is a 24/7 on-call doctor; so that leaves Mrs. Sandra Green, who is either at the county club with her friends or at the parlor with her friends. Only Harry, the butler, and Lila, the maid, who have been employees as long as Rachel could remember, are always in the house along with their staff.

"Miss Rachel!" Harry greeted, "Miss Monica, Sir Chandler!" Then finally, he saw Ross who trailed behind, still being stopped by Jill, "Mr. Ross!"

"Harry!" Ross said, high-fiving Harry and finally escaping Jill's force.

"How have you all been? I have not seen you for quite a long time. Whenever miss Rachel would come home cr-"

"Harry, where are my parents?" Rachel stopped the old man from talking.

Scratching his head, Harry replied, "Oh they're in the kitchen!"

"Thanks," she said, leading them. "Crying?" Monica whispered to Rachel.

"Shhhh…"

"Rachel darling," Judy screamed as she saw her daughter and company come in, "Hello all of you!"

"Mom," "Hi Sandra," "Hi Mrs. Green," all their assorted greetings.

"My gosh, Monica you look so different today! Like a woman in love! Is there anyone I haven't heard about?"

Ross looked at her, in question. "Um…" she nervously began, "I'm not really seeing anyone right now."

"Did you have an augmentation somewhere? I swear, you look really different now… so radiant!"

"Mom," Rachel scolded.

"Thanks Sandra," Monica replied, looking down in embarrassment.

"Sweet pea!" Leonard greeted.

"Hi daddy!"

"Ross," he sternly said.

"Dr. Green, it's great to see you again," Ross tensely said.

"Have you been cheating on anyone lately?"

"Leonard!" Sandra reprimanded, "Oh Ross, don't mind him. How are you, dear? Rachel's been telling me that-"

"Mother."

"I think he got hotter mom!" Jill chided in.

'_Help?_' Ross said to himself, wanting to run away. Rachel looked at a really, really red Ross, "Sorry!"

He smiled, assuring her that it was okay. Although her father never really showed affection towards him, it was understandable for him to comment that way. It was just extremely awkward.

Dinner was fast. None of them wanted to stay long. Jill kept flirting with Ross, trying to catch his attention by staring at him. Monica and Chandler were secretly glancing and caressing each other under the table. Rachel, who was the most annoyed at the whole situation, was just chomping her food faster than you can say 'hello.' it was a mistake bringing the whole gang there, she should've just gone alone like she would during the past months. And Ross' eyes remained fixated on the plate… he didn't want to look at Jill or Dr. Green.

* * *

"Bye mom, dad," Rachel waved, escorting her friends out.

" Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Green!" they greeted.

"I am so sorry!" Rachel apologized as they walked to the car, "My parents don't change."

"It's alright Rach," Ross replied, being the most affected, "Your dad didn't kill me!"

"Rachel, can you sit at the front? My back hurts and I wanna-"

"Okay," she replied, sensing her friend's plea to be beside her secret beau.

They all got in Ross' BMW X5… Ross at the driver's seat, Rachel at the passenger's, and the two lovebirds at the back.

"Ross, I'm really sorry about my dad."

"Hey, I'm used to your father. He never really liked me."

"No it's not that. He's just, I dunno-" "Rach, it's okay," he smiled, and neither of them said a word again.

After 10 minutes of driving home, Monica and Chandler were already asleep at the back… and it was awkward for Ross and Rachel. For the first time since they broke up, they were 'alone' together. Either of them HAD to break the ice.

"It was weird coming back here," he chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

"I know… it was," sharing one of their infamous moments wherein they would just look at each other, filled with emotion, as if they were talking and expressing all the feelings they had for one another. "I had a blast at your parents' house," she said, looking away to break it. Ross remained fixated on her, enamored with her presence next to him… damn, he missed her so much.

"Yeah- that was fun. They missed you, you know," unsure if he was telling her the right things.

Rachel glanced at him, "I missed them too!" again sharing a 'moment.' '_Major flirting,_' Rachel thought.

Ross looked back at the road. "Your sister never changed," he laughed.

She chuckled with him, thinking of Jill's attempts earlier, "She just likes you a bit too much." "

Where's Amy by the way?"

"Out, as usual. I swear, that girl- I don't even know what her college plans are. First she wanted to be a veterinarian, then a politician, then an actress… now, I don't know! My dad's helping her big time, but ugh- she needs to help herself." Ross smiled, '_Same old Rachel_,' he thought. Rachel always cared about her siblings, especially Amy, the one she was closest to the most.

"One day, she'll wake up and realize what to do."

"I know… I just hope it will come soon!"

"So how was your date last night?" she asked, changing the topic.

Uneasy with divulging his 'new' life, he nervously replied, "It was okay, I guess."

"Sarah's very nice," she said, assuring him that it was fine talking about the whole thing, "There was this one time, before her injury, we had to make a dance-"

"Injury?" Ross queried.

"Yeah- she was my co-captain, remember?"

'_Oh God_…' Ross thought.

As Rachel trailed on with her story on how Sarah expressed her goodness, Ross was quietly scolding himself for the harm that he had done. He completely forgot that Sarah was Rachel's co-captain… there was a much deeper connection between them rather than just being teammates. She was the reason why Rachel had to work double-time with the group… which was why they always fought then eventually broke up. '_How the heck does Rachel feel about this?_' he asked himself.

"Ross?" Rachel asked, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"You just missed the exit…"

* * *

Updated as promised! I'm still working on my other fics... currently waiting for inspiration to creep in so I can, once again, get going! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... this fic isn't too long and I'll surely be updating it as soon as possible!) Don't forget to leave a review! Comments and suggestions would greatly be appreciated 


	4. Monday

**Monday**

"Joe, I don't think I should go out with Sarah anymore," Ross said, sitting right beside Joey underneath the tree.

Taking a bite from his meatball sub, Joey asked while chewing, "Huh? The hot chick? Why?"

"Cause she was Rachel's co-captain!"

"So? What's that supposed to mean?"

"See, the difference with us is, I care about how women feel…"

"Hey!"

Ross glared at him as if saying 'yeah right.'

"Okay fine, fine. But Rachel already knows about the two of you. She even suggested a double date! And Ross, you've dated her twice already."

"Yeah but-"

"Ross, if she said it was okay, then it's okay. You can't sacrifice someone just because you **think **your ex is affected by it. Did she tell you sincerely that it was okay to date her hot teammate?" Ross rolled his eyes, "Yes… she even explained to me how nice Sarah was."

"Then go for it! The way I see it, Rachel's moving on man. I guess you should too!" he said, standing up.

Left all alone under the tree, he started pondering on whether or not he should still take Sarah out. '_Okay, maybe she's okay with it… I mean, she did sound fine,'_ repeating to himself.

He leaned on the trunk and looked at the sky.

Many times before, he and Rachel used to do the exact thing. Meeting up during their breaks, they would hang out under the tree and look up the sky, talking about their future together. He smiled in reverie, '_Those were the days.'_

That tree was too memorable to forget. It was in the park right in front of Ross' dorm, not far from Rachel's too. Used to be a daydreaming spot by day, a make-out site by night… and that's how it went for over a year.

* * *

"So how did it go last night?" Phoebe asked Rachel, entering her room and finding Rachel reading a magazine on her bed.

"It was torturing!" she replied, looking up at Phoebe.

"It was that bad?" sitting on Rachel's bed, "but you seemed happy when you got back last night!"

"My parents gave Ross a hard time. My mother kept on hinting that we should get back together, my father was killing him like always, and my little sister was flirting with him."

"Jill?"

"Yes!"

Phoebe covered her mouth, "Oh my."

"No biggie, she always does that to Amy's exes. And I kind of expected it since Ross was her crush since she was in 8th grade."

"How about the Geller's?" Phoebe followed up.

"It was lovely," she paused, "too lovely."

Phoebe looked at her friend, lost in thought, "You miss him, don't you?"

"I do," she paused once more, "I miss them so much!"

"Rachel, I said 'you miss **him,**' not **them**!"

"Phoebe!"

"Okay, okay… did you ask him how his date went?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And he seemed uncomfortable telling me about it!"

"Well duh, she was your co-captain."

"Pheobes, I don't think he remembered that."

"What? Okay maybe Ross isn't the type who would hurt you deliberately, but he's still a guy Rach."

"I know, but I really don't think he remembered..."

"How do you know?"

"Cause long before we broke up, I remember him saying that he was gonna give my co-captain his leg just so I won't be spending too much time planning the dance competition and spend time with him. When I reminded him last night about Sarah's injury, he simply got lost."

"Oooh…" Phoebe cooed, "Ross isn't that bad after all."

Rachel went back to reading, leaving Phoebe in thought. "So is he serious with Sarah? I mean, he hasn't been serious for quite a while now!"

"I honestly don't know, but he looked more contented with her than the rest of women he dated."

"I suppose. You and Sarah have so much in common," Phoebe stood up.

Rachel sat up and dropped her magazine, "What?"

"Look, you're both beautiful cheerleaders… she just has an annoying bright yellow-blonde hair."

"Phoebes-"

"I'm just saying that she's Ross' type. If he can't settle with you, might as well go for someone like you."

She paused and felt her heart stop upon hearing her friend's words. '_So is this finally it?_' she queried to herself, '_closure?_'

"I can read your mind by the way," Phoebe floppily commented, getting a glare from Rachel.

* * *


	5. Tuesday

**Tuesday **

" Chandler was so annoying last Sunday," Monica whined.

Central Perk was empty for a change. She and Rachel were out early, thus they had their usual café date.

"I know, he kept on glaring," Rachel chuckled.

"Ugh, Rach I have a problem," she finally said.

"Hmmm?" Rachel replied, sipping her tea.

"I've been late for a week."

Rachel froze, looking at her best friend with her big blue eyes.

"Please don't scare me? Chandler doesn't know about this yet," Monica was flustered.

"Have you taken an early pregnancy test?" Rachel asked her.

"No, I'm too terrified."

"I have two back at my room. Please do me a favor and take it?"

"Why do you have them?"

"It's just customary for a girl with an active sex life to have one, honey."

"But I thought you're not dating anyone!" Monica retorted.

"I **had** an active sex life."

"With?"

"Monica have you just been born into this world? With your brother…"

"You thought you were pregnant with my brother?"

Annoyed with how slow and detailed the conversation was getting, "Yes Monica. A million times!" she snapped.

Monica smiled, "Aw!"

Rachel just rolled her eyes, sipping more of her tea.

_Ah_… Pregnancy scares… Rachel didn't have a **million**, but she certainly had some. Not too many perhaps, but each one of them was unforgettable.

Ross, the supportive guy that he was, was the one who would always buy the home pregnancy tests for Rachel. Although they both didn't experience their 'first time' with each other, it never became an issue between them. In the first place, they weren't having sex… they were making love.

The very first scare was less than two months after they started dating. Rachel went in Ross' room, crying, telling him that she hadn't had her period which was due a week before. It never happened to her that was why she was so petrified. Ross just hugged her and assured her that if something happened, he was there for her… then bam, he said it for the first time- '_because I love you._' She looked at him, saw his honesty and genuineness, and said the same three powerful words in reply.

The second scare was long after that… by then, Rachel wasn't so scared anymore. She knew that if ever she was, he would be there to support her.

The third time, Ross was even suggesting baby boy names just to annoy Rachel. It wasn't that she didn't want to have a baby with him, they were just too young.

Then the last and fourth one happened during the crisis of their relationship. After fighting over time management and everything else and while Ross was experiencing a hell of a life, Rachel suddenly blurted out that she was late. Ross furtively hoped that she was, indeed, carrying his baby because he sensed the break-up that was about happen. Sadly for him, it was just a scare.

* * *

"Rach?" Monica spoke, catching her best friend's attention.

"So?" Rachel asked, seeing her peeping from the bathroom door.

"Can you come in?"

Rachel stood up and entered the bathroom, and saw two white plastic stick near the sink.

"I don't know how this works!" Monica was almost in tears.

"Okay," Rachel began, reading the manual, "If there are two blue lines, they indicate that you're pregnant. If there's only one, it's negative."

"Hmmm," Monica picked up one stick, "this one has one line."

"What about the other one?"

"It has a different brand."

"Is it pink of purple?"

"Purple!"

"Mon, they're both negative," Rachel concluded, making the situation much calmer.

Monica deeply exhaled, releasing all her fears and worries. "You looked like you were gonna die a while ago!"

"I was super scared, you don't understand! How come you never told me about your pregnancy scares?"

"I didn't think it would be much of news since they were negative?"

"Well, didn't you panic the way I did? I mean, when I found out how late I was, I had you in mind right away!"

"I don't know… I guess Ross was just so assuring then. I mean, the first time I had a threat, I told him and he said he'd do everything for me. Since then, I felt secured knowing that he's there if ever I was pregnant."

Monica sadly sighed, " Chandler would be the complete opposite of that. He even doesn't want to get a pet for crying out loud!"

* * *

Ross sat on his usual spot underneath the tree… but this time he wasn't alone. Sarah Clark was beside him, chatting and giggling at his lame jokes.

"I can't believe I'm going on a double date with Rachel Green," replying to what he just said.

"Why?"

"Won't it be awkward? I mean, she's your ex and she's my friend. I know we're not seriously dating yet or anything, but isn't it just bothersome?"

"She was the one who suggested this date thing so I guess it's alright with her."

"Oh yeah? Alright then, I haven't really talked to her since my cheerleading days. What happened to you two, if you don't mind me asking? I remembered how you guys were… and it was enviable."

"Ack… that was a long time ago."

"Ross, I had my ACL injury just months ago. I distinctly remember you were there in the competition!"

"Okay but don't take it against me, I was unbelievably drunk then…" he paused and sighed, "I slept with someone else."

"You slept with someone else?" surprised with what she just heard.

"Yeah I did," he sadly replied.

"So that rumor was true?"

"What rumor?"

"That you ended up in Lucy Carlton's parents' bed the next day after her party?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my gosh…"

"Sarah, I didn't mean it to happen. We had a huge fight, then we broke up… I got drunk… next thing I knew was that Lucy's parents arrived and kicked me out of their house."

"Interesting… then what happened?" she asked, glued to his story.

"Then we fixed things between us… but before I could tell her, she found out from other people that I slept with someone," he dejectedly looked down.

"Wow…" Sarah commented.

Ross silently gazed at the sky, remembering that night everything changed.

_It was the night before the cheerleading competition, 6 months ago… Rachel and Ross were having an argument in her room. _

_"I'm sorry, was it wrong to spend time with my girlfriend?" Ross began to raise his voice. _

_"Ross please. I told you I can't spend time with you tonight. I'm sorry, but the competition's tomorrow and-"she paced around the room, reasoning out. _

_"And it's more important than this," he cut her, throwing the flowers he had delivered for her. _

_Rachel started to cry in anger, "What do you want from me?" _

_"I want your time, Rach. I wanna feel your presence when I **need** you," he sternly said, recalling his accident two weeks before. _

_"I'm sorry if I can't give you that but I have responsibilities that weigh heavier, Ross. As much as I want to spend time with you, I can't. A whole dance troupe is relying on me now! It's not that easy…" _

_"Time just even for one visit? Rachel I was in the hospital for three days… **three **days yearning not for pain killers, but for **you**." _

_"Don't do this, Ross. My competition's tomorrow… all this will end tomorrow." _

_He looked at her, "I'm tired Rach. I'm tired of fighting; I'm tired of fixing things up then falling back down again…" _

_"I don't want to fight now. I can't dance without you there tomorrow, Ross," she gazed at him, almost begging him to stop. _

_"I thought I would die not seeing you that night they rescued me from the car… but I didn't," he bitterly spoke, "what makes you think you won't be able to tomorrow?" _

_Ross had no intention of deliberately hurting her but his physical impairment was certainly pulling him down. That and his relationship's calamity were making him the worst person on the face of the planet. _

_Rachel wiped her tears and glared at him, "I'm tired of you hurting me this way." _

_"We're on the same boat." _

_"Okay you know what Ross, let's just take a break." _

_"What?" he asked. _

_"Let's just take a break… that's where we're headed anyway. It seems like things just aren't working out for us." _

_"Fine," he said after a long pause, getting his crutches. _

_Rachel just watched him leave, stunned with his response to what she just proposed._

_

* * *

_

Reviews?) Will update this fic as soon as possible!


	6. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

"Rach, I'm introducing James to you tonight."

"What? But we've already been introduced. And I think I'm backing out… I mean, the guy hardly knows me and-"

"Rachel I asked him he wanted to go out with you, he almost kissed me when he agreed."

"Good kisser, right?" she joked.

"Okay fine, we went out a couple of times but it wasn't serious. You just broke up with Chip then… I couldn't tell you."

Rachel chuckled, sitting beside Monica on the park chair, "It's fine Mon… I knida figured it out!"

"How?"

"You wouldn't kiss a guy you haven't dated for more than once."

Monica smiled, "Well he adores you… and believe me, and he's much hotter now with his car."

"Okay, you've been hinting about that car… what is his car anyway?"

"A Porsche!"

"Oh…" The car that crashed with Ross'…

* * *

_Of all things that could happen, Rachel got a call from Monica while training with her dance troupe. She slowly broke the news that Ross got into a car accident. _

_Apparently, he and this drunk driver slightly collided on a university street. They were both going at a fast speed, but the Porsche went to the left and hit Ross' car which caused him to spin. The pressure he exerted hitting the breaks made his right foot twist. He then banged his head on the airbag and lost his consciousness. In the end, he didn't have any major concussions but his right leg was broken, which made him stay in the hospital for three days. _

_Since Rachel was the sole captain of the squad, she didn't have the time to visit him… she just tried to call every minute she had off. But when she finally went to the hospital, he was already sent home. _

_Rachel didn't have the courage to face Ross. She felt so bad and she knew that Ross wouldn't understand. True enough, he got mad as soon as he saw her in his apartment. _

_Stressed physically and emotionally, as well as mentally because of her final exams, Rachel just cried. She cried listening to his harsh words… she cried going home, and cried herself to sleep. _

_Since then, things between them just worsened. As much as she wanted to give him everything he asked for, her life apart from him forbade her. They fought almost every night on they were together and on the phone… and it was painful._

_

* * *

_

"Where are you taking me, Mon?"

"I told him to meet you at Central Perk," she replied, dragging her out of the bed.

"I thought you said tonight?" "Well, it's already 5 o'clock. You still have to get ready."

"Monica I'm only gonna meet him, not go out with him."

Monica guiltily pressed her lips together.

"Oh my gosh, you told him I'd go on a date with him tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Monica!"

"It's just a date Rach! At least you'll know stuff about him before Saturday comes."

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

Soon after getting ready, Monica and Rachel went to Central Perk. To their surprise, Ross was there hanging out with Chandler and Joey.

"Hey!" Ross greeted them both, making the other two turn to them.

"Wow Rach, you look hot. Where are you going?"

"Rachel has a date tonight," Monica announced.

"With?"

"James Harris!"

"Oh that dude? He has a nice car!" Chandler told them.

"You're going out with him?" Ross asked, sipping his coffee.

Rachel just nodded, pretending to ignore the tension.

After a while, the door flung open and in came a handsome man, dressed formally with a rose on his hand.

"Rachel, this is James," Monica excitedly introduced, standing up from the armchair as she saw him walk towards them, "James this is Rachel."

He went past Monica and handed the rose to her, "Hi."

Rachel stood up, accepted the flower and shook the hand he offered.

Ross, Joey and Chandler, who were coming from the bathroom, didn't notice them until James greeted Joey.

"Hey Trib!"

"Harris? You're going out with my friend? I didn't know your first name was James! I always thought it was Jay Harris!" pertaining to the class list he had.

Chandler sarcastically commented, "So would yours be."

Joey stood up and shook his hand, "Hey man! How are you?"

"I'm alright. You haven't been attending class, have you?"

"Nah, I'm thinking of dropping it!"

"What class?" Rachel butted in.

"Joey's my classmate in Sociology."

"You're taking Sociology?" Monica asked Joey.

"To learn how to 'socialize'," he replied and left them all dumbfounded.

"By the way, this is Ross, my brother," Monica said, "and this is Chandler."

James smiled at them then turned to Rachel, "I think we should go. Our reservation at Sorrentino's is at 7:30."

Rachel nodded and got her bag from the sofa, "Bye guys!"

James waved, "Nice meeting you both. Trib, see you in class. Bye Mon!" and they left.

"Rachel's going out with Harris?"

"Yup," Monica replied, leaning on the armchair.

"Where did she meet him?" Ross asked.

"He's Chip Matthew's friend."

"Was he the guy you dated?"

"You dated him?" Chandler questioned.

"Why is he such a big deal? I went out with him thrice… and he likes Rachel now, not me." The conversation ended.

* * *

Rachel waited for James to open the door for her. She obviously had a pleasant evening with him. Very polite and enthusiastic, James made sure Rachel enjoyed every minute of the night. 

James smiled at Rachel as he kept the door ajar for her to exit. He lent his hand, guiding her back to the dorm. "Thanks James, I had a wonderful evening."

"No Rach, thank you," he sighed, "it was my pleasure to take you out. And before the night ends, I just wanna say that you look even more beautiful tonight." Rachel blushed as he kissed her hand.

"I," he cleared his throat, "I have this potluck dinner thing with my friends tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me?" he rubbed his hands, "If you're not busy or anything."

She slightly chuckled at his shyness and gazed into his eyes, making him quiver, "That sounds great."

He couldn't express how he felt; he wanted to hug the gorgeous woman across him. Seeing Rachel shiver in the cold weather, James decided to let her in. In reply to his courteous manner of opening the door, Rachel touched his arm and smiled, "James, thanks… really." Trying to hide his smitten smile, he looked down.

* * *

"Geller, what's up?"

"Kev," Ross greeted his friend approaching the bar.

"Here," Kevin handed him a drink.

"What are you doing here alone?"

Ross looked around and spotted Joey, surrounded by women, "I'm with Joe."

"Are you alright? You don't seem okay."

"I'm just a bit buzzed," he somewhat lied, he was drunk and was attempting to act sober.

"Aw man, you don't look fine!" Kevin laughed, "don't get too drunk like the last time!"

Ross nervously chuckled, "I think we all learned from that."

Sipping more from his beer, Ross tried to forget what Kevin just said. But instead Kevin found it as a way to talk about Rachel, "Are you two still y'know….?"

"We're friends," he simply said, clearing his throat to express his uneasiness. Sensing Ross' irritation, Kevin changed the topic and continued to drink with him.

Ross, drunk and getting even drunker couldn't stop thinking about Rachel, giving half of his attention to Kevin.

* * *

"_Hey," Chandler greeted as he noticed Ross entering their room, "I thought you were gonna be with Rachel tonight?" _

_"Yeah, I was. We broke up instead," he replied, plopping down on the bed. _

_"What?" Chandler stopped putting on his shoe._

"_She broke up with me." _

_"What happened?" _

_"Same old… things just got out of hand." _

_Seeing how bummed Ross looked and how unhelpful his sarcasm would be at that point, Chandler sighed and asked him, "My friend invited me to a party tonight. Wanna come?" _

_"Is this the house party thing?" _

_Chandler nodded, "Yeah- Lucy Carlton's house. Do you know her?" _

_"No," Ross replied, lying down on his bed, "Kev just told me about it." _

_"Then come on man, I'm sure it'll cheer you up!"_

_Ross thought of it for a while then replied, "I'll just stay. Rachel might call," he rubbed his face, "or maybe I can just follow later." _

_Chandler smiled, "Okay. Just ring me or something!"_

_Before Chandler could leave the room, Ross called his attention, "Dude, if you wanna hook up with anyone tonight, you better take off that sweater you're wearing." _

_Chandler stopped and looked at his purple sweater… yeah he was dating Monica, but it was a party... he definitely had to trust Ross' fashion sense. _

_"Thanks man," he removed it._

_Ross groaned hearing the door close. He looked at the nightstand where his and Rachel's picture stood. Frustrated, he got it and shoved it under his drawer, nearly breaking the frame. "Stupid," he banged his head on the pillow._

_-_

_Almost two hours had passed and his phone hadn't rang except for a call from his mother, checking on his leg. He then realized that it wasn't worth wasting two hours sulking over Rachel when he could just get drunk and forget about the whole thing. 'Let tomorrow deal with it,' he said to himself. _

"_Chan?" he called with his cell, "How do you get there?_

_-_

_Right after Ross left, his phone started ringing. Little did he know that Rachel was at the other side of the line, hoping to hear his voice from the receiver... _

"_Pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the phone…" she said to no one. She didn't know where he was, and his mobile phone was busy too. So after a dozen attempts of calling, she finally decided to just leave a message. _

"_Hey Ross," her voice was trembling, "it's me. I'm so sorry for tonight… God, I don't even know why I proposed a break. I don't want a break… I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you," she paused and looked at the wall clock. Breathing deeply, she continued, "It's late and I have to get up early tomorrow, and I'd really want to see you there. Please go? I know we can work things out … I love you sweetie." _

_And the tone beeped… that was all she could say._

_For a while, she held the phone against her chest, wishing Ross would call her back and tell her that everything was okay again. But no such thing happened, instead she fell asleep being too tired of hoping and crying._

_-_

"_Ross, we gotta go man," Chandler told his friend who was overly drunk at the porch of Lucy Carlton's house. _

_"Noooo. You wait there, my friend isn't done yet!" he replied, raising his beer bottle. _

_"Dude, you're too drunk. Come on!" _

_"Chan, you're a party-pooper. Get out of here!" he angrily screamed. _

_Chandler had no other choice but to pull him, shoving all the beer bottles that surrounded Ross. _

_"Let go," Ross said. _

_"Ross I have to get you home now, you're too drunk!" _

_"Look, I can go home alone if you wanna leave."_

_Just then, a woman came out of the front door and sat next to Ross. _

_"Chandler, what are you doing to him?" _

_"Lucy thanks for the great party. I have to get my friend home now, he's too drunk!" _

_"Are you?" she asked Ross._

_Ross shook his head, "Is this your house?" _

_Lucy nodded and smiled, "Yeah." _

"_Dude!" Chandler interrupted. _

"_Chandler I think you should just leave him." _

_"Yeah, leave me. Go home and hug your purple sweater!" _

_"Fine," he yelled, annoyed at Ross. Lucy waved and he left._

_Ross chugged his beer, "Aw, my friend's almost done." _

_Lucy giggled, stroking his arm, "Ross Geller, right?" _

_He nodded. _

_"__Where's your girlfriend?" she asked. _

_"I don't have one!" Ross managed to say while his mind was spinning. _

_"Of course you do, Rachel Green?" He shook his head, placing his bottle down on the floor, "As of today, she's not 'nemore!" _

_"Aw," she cooed, stroking his arm. _

"_I have to go," Ross avoided her seductive glare, "Chandler's waiting for me." _

_"Chandler just left, Ross." _

_He looked at his watch, "I can't read the time, but I think I have to go… my friend's done," he kicked the bottle in front of him. _

_"You don't have to, you have more 'friends' inside," she giggled. _

"_Rachel might have called and," Ross set his eyes on hers, "and…" _

_Lucy came closer and caressed his lips, "What if she didn't?" she whispered._

_She stood up and pulled Ross, "Come on sweetie, let's go get more beer." _

_He stood up as well and rubbed his face. Seeing that he was about to follow, she went ahead. __Ross opened his eyes and saw a familiar figure in front of him, tying her golden hair into a messy bun. He smiled at the thought and struggled to go back in despite his bad leg, "Hold on Rach!"_

* * *

**Thursday **will soon be posted! Thanks for all the reviews, they really keep me motivated! I hope you're still tuned to this fic of mine... and enjoying it as well:) 


	7. Thursday

**Thursday**

"James is nice." Phoebe and Monica were itching for the details while having lunch at the cafeteria. "He had flowers in his car when I entered… very gentlemanly… and very intellectual."

"Was he a good kisser?" Monica smiled at her.

"We didn't kiss, Mon."

"Why?"

"Why? Should I?"

"Well people usually do."

"Really? I do more on the first date…" Phoebe commented, causing Monica and Rachel to look at her, "or not?"

"Anyway, he's a great guy. We're going out again on tonight." Rachel interrupted Phoebe's remark.

"See, at least when you come face to face with Ross and Sarah, you know stuff about James."

"Rachel, I never asked why you proposed that 'double-date' thing," Phoebe wondered, glaring at her.

"At first I didn't know why… but now, I guess I just want to see Ross move on… as a sign of closure? I wanna see him like how he was before. And since Sarah seems different and more serious from the rest of his dates, I wanna get to know her more."

"Then you'll move on?"

"Fine Phoebes, I'm admitting it. You guys were right all along." Phoebe smiled proud.

"Are you sure you have the courage of facing this thing that you planned? Not that I'm doubting you, Rach… but it's my brother…"

"I don't know if I can," she looked at Monica with all honesty, "but I know I should. I need to be jerked just to get on with my life. Being with Ross was a storybook kinda thing… and it ended a nightmare. I guess he'll always be Ross to me, the man who gave me the best and worst memories. I learned a lot from him, and I believe he'll always be different and incomparable. But now I just have to move on! Judy was right, he changed big time… and I'm responsible for that."

"Do you think Sarah will change him back?"

"You said it yourself Phoebes, she and I are similar… so maybe she will," she sadly smiled. Monica and Phoebe smiled at her too then hugged her really tight.

As they broke, Monica brought the topic back to James, "So how were the flowers?"

Rachel glared at her, "I was surprised that they were white lilies."

"He asked me what kind of flowers you wanted so I told him."

"How does he look anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"Scruffy blonde hair, blue eyes… I'm sure you've seen him around school," Monica answered.

"He's part of the debate society," Rachel added.

"Oh yeah I've seen him. He's the only cute guy there. I had a crush on him once."

"Once?"

"Yah, once! He removed his shirt and when he played basketball and golly gee!"

"That's nice to hear," Rachel sarcastically smiled.

* * *

"What are you doing her Joe?" Ross asked as he saw his buddy enter the male's locker room, "I thought you were 'sick?'"

"I'm hiding from Camille. She found out I cheated on her with Lisa… or was it Alex? I dunno. She's searching for me everywhere."

"How did she find out?" he asked, "I thought you had a trail?" '_Ah yes, the infamous trail,_' he thought.

"She and Alex are best friends," Joey sheepishly smiled.

"I thought it was Lisa?"

"and Lisa too. They're all from the same group."

"Wow Joe, you still seem to amaze me."

"Hey, they were the ones coming on to me…"

"So?"

"So I was impaired!" Joey whined.

Cheating… a violation, a deadly sin… Ross always believed in that, or so he thought. It only had to take that one night to ruin everything.

_

* * *

_

The next thing he knew, his head was throbbing… every beat his heart made aggravated the pain. "Ouch," he uttered as he removed the comforter from his face. The rays of the sun seeping through the curtains made his eyes twitch.

"_Who the hell are you?" he heard from behind. _

_He sat up and found himself naked in an unfamiliar room filled with blue and purple flowers. There was a man at the door, staring deathly at him. _

_Lucy emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Dad!" she greeted, surprised to see him there. _

"_Lucy, what the hell?" _

"_Dad, let me explain… Um, he's my boyfriend and-" _

"_What?" Ross shrieked, holding his head in pain. _

_Lucy's father glared at her, "Lucy how many times have I told you not to do this?" _

"_Lucy!" her mother caught up with her dad, "What are you doing in our room? Who's that man?" _

_Ross was confused. He barely remembered what happened the night before, and waking up in an unknown place with unknown people was definitely the wrong side of the bed. _

"_Excuse me, but would you like to get the hell out of my house?" Lucy's father screamed at Ross. _

_He, in return, stood up, got his clothes and ran out of the house. 'What was that?' he asked himself._

"_Chan?" he looked as he entered the room. _

"_Ross, where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you all morning!" _

"_I was…" he trailed, trying to remember where he was, "why?" _

"_Rachel called last night but neither of us was here. Listen," he pressed the button of the answering machine. _

"_Hey Ross, it's me. I'm so sorry for tonight… God, I don't even know why I proposed a break. I don't want a break… I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you. It's late and I have to get up early tomorrow, and I'd really want to see you there. Please go? I know we can work things out … I love you sweetie."_

"_What time is it?" he stressed. _

_Chandler checked his watch, "It's noon. The competition starts in an hour." Ross rummaged through his cabinet, looking for clothes to wear. Chandler stood and observed his disturbed friend, "Where were you man? I was calling your mobile phone but it was turned off." _

_Ross stopped and looked at him, "I don't know." _

"_You were that drunk?" Chandler chuckled, "did you fall asleep somewhere?" _

"_I woke up in a girl's house." _

"_Lucy's?" _

"_I suppose…" Ross stopped fumbling and intently looked at Chandler. _

"_Whoa, what happened?" _

"_I dunno, the next thing I knew her parents were screaming at me, kicking me out of the house!" _

"_Did you sleep with her?" Chandler joked. _

_Ross looked at him seriously, "I don't know!" _

_Surprised, he slowly asked the question, "Were you naked when you woke up?" _

_Ross sat on his bed, put his head onto his hands sighed, "I was."_

* * *

Stress is killing me! Heehee, oh well... I hope you enjoyed thisbecause I enjoyed writing it- definitely a break from stress:) I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.

Thanks for your generous reviews and don't be shy to leave more :) Your comments/suggestions really help a lot!


	8. Friday

**Friday**

Rachel woke up to her cell phone ringing like crazy, "Hello? Hold on." She sleepily got up and opened the door. "Monica, it's 3 in the morning," went back to her bed.

"Rach, Ross caught me and Chandler kissing," Monica announced, making Rachel bolt up in shock.

"What?"

Trying to catch her breath, Monica sat down and got the glass of water Rachel had on her nightstand, "We were at the park earlier, making out."

"Underneath the tree?"

"No, that's your spot!" Rachel shot her a look. "We were near the bench and neither of us knew Ross was under the tree. Before we knew it, he was standing in front of us!"

"And then?"

"And then he sighed and left. Chandler went after him… it's been an hour and he still hasn't contacted me!" her tears were slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"Mon calm down… it'll be fine. Ross can't control how you feel." "Rach, I don't even know if Chandler will fight for us. Does he even love me? I've said it once before but he didn't reply."

Rachel hugged her best friend; she seemed inconsolable, "Shhh, Mon… this is Chandler we're talking about. He's **not** expressive."

"He said 'I love you' to Janice," Monica whined.

"Janice is different. You'd have to give her what she wants so she can shut up."

"What if Ross kills Chandler?"

"Ross wouldn't do that."

"How did you know?

"Because he went for his sister's best friend," Monica smiled at Rachel's remark. "And cheated on her," Rachel added with a sarcastic smile.

Monica took a breath and wiped her tears, "You're right…"

"Mon, calm down. I'm sure it's fine. Now will you please get some sleep? I have an exam in," she checked her watch, "five hours and if I fail it, you and Chandler will never hear the end of it."

"Okay, fine…"

Rachel moved a bit and made space for Monica on her bed. She turned off the lamp shade on her side while Monica laid down, facing the opposite side staring into space.

"What if Ross tells Chandler to move to Nepal?"

"Monica, sleep!" Rachel demanded with her eyes closed.

* * *

Monica arose from the bed and found herself alone in the room. It was 10am, as she checked the clock. 'Rachel would be home in a while,' she thought.

As soon as she decided to stand up, she heard the doorknob twist and in came Rachel, smiling.

"Hi Mon," she greeted.

"You look so happy. What's up?"

"James knew I had an exam today so he left a rose near my locker with a note saying good luck."

Monica sat up and grinned at her, "Wow, that's sweet of him!"

"So, any sign of Ross or Chandler today?" she asked.

Rachel sat across her best friend after fixing her things, "Chandler called this morning to check how you were."

"Did he say anything about last night?"

"He just told me to tell you that he's alive and that he'll call you later!"

"Did he sound bad? I mean- was he upset or-"

"He sounded the same, Mon. I don't think Ross did anything to him!"

"He shouldn't have. I'll sit on him if he did."

"Yeah Mon, cause you still weigh more than him," she sarcastically replied, "Look, Ross isn't that mean. I'm sure he understood everything!"

"Rach, I'm his sister. You never saw him MAD!"

"I think I have," she replied, sadly looking at her.

Monica suddenly remembered the last weeks of Ross and Rachel's relationship, "Oh Rach, I didn't mean to-"

"Mon, it's fine! It's in the past," she said, forcing a smile.

Monica smiled at her, "If it helps, he never threatened to kill you."

They started laughing.

"What? When did Ross want to kill you?"

"When we were young, I broke his dinosaur collection."

"You sat on them?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Monica chuckled, "accidentally."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ross found himself sulking under the tree once more. It was becoming more often these past few days that he sat there. When he and Rachel broke up, he hardly even passed by… it was too painful… too many memories resurfaced and opened the wounds in his heart. Only after a few months did his wounds begin to heal. Once in a while, he would frown in reverie of the past, but most times he'd smile thinking of the moments they've shared.

"Ross?" a woman from behind greeted him.

Ross turned to look and surprisingly found her there.

"Rach! Hey…"

"I thought I'd find you here," she smiled, sitting beside him.

He smiled at her in return, moving a bit for her to sit. _'Wow,'_ he thought, thinking of the last time they sat there together.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Monica and Chandler?"

Rachel nodded.

"Still shocked… Did Monica go to you last night?"

"Yeah and she was in panic. She thought you'd kill Chandler."

He grinned, "I thought I would. But then that would be unfair!"

"Yes it would be. And besides, Monica didn't kill you when she found out about us," trying her best to sidestep the awkwardness of the topic.

"Yeah she didn't. Thank God she wasn't fat anymore," he chuckled, "I remember that day. She was so mad at me!"

"Ross, you don't smile when you see your best friend secretly sneaking into your brother's room at 2 am," she stated, making Ross laugh.

"Hey, I didn't even know you were sneaking into my room. I was asleep!"

"Of course you did! You told me right after we left for Long Island to sneak in when Monica falls asleep."

He laughed hard, "So much for having a 'secret relationship!'"

Rachel paused, "I don't consider it that… we were only together for a week when she caught us."

"Yeah but I've been wooing you for months," he uttered, "Monica didn't even mind me when I told her I liked you."

"Because she didn't think I would fall for you!" Rachel stated. She paused in thought, '_where the heck am I getting here?_' "So why didn't you kill Chandler?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

Ross scoffed, "He said he loved Monica."

"He did?"

He nodded, "Unless Monica told him to tell me that."

She chuckled, "Why would she do that?"

He grinned, easing his way through awkwardness, "Cause that's what I told her when she caught us."

Rachel couldn't utter a word… Monica never told her that. She only heard and knew how Ross' felt almost two months after they got together.

"But anyway, I believed him so I had to let him go," Ross said, catching her attention.

"What- what made you-"

"Believe?" she nodded and he continued, "I dunno. I guess I saw it in him. He seemed different from the Chandler that I knew. Yeah, he never had 'the women' like Joey, but he was just different. He sounded so sincere, so confident about it. He was even smiling when he told me that! I mean, I was furious at him!"

Rachel looked at him, realizing why Monica accepted their relationship. He, in return, gazed at her deep blue eyes. For a few seconds, reality disappeared. They were both drawn to each other like a moth to a flame in a trance only to be broken by… Ross' cell phone.

'_Damn_' he thought.

"Hello?" he answered, knowing who it was. "Oh hey," he concealed Sarah's name, whom he had to meet that day, "Okay I'll see you there in five minutes."

Rachel smiled at him… she wasn't stupid; she knew who he was talking to. His voice was too calm for a guy to be on the other end of the line.

"Rach, I-"

"Go ahead, " she smiled.

He gazed at her once more, smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you!"

Watching him leave made her sigh. For a moment there, she thought he wouldn't leave. But who was she for him to stay? He had a life without her now… The old Ross would… '_Stop being selfish Rachel,_' she scolded herself. She should actually be happy and supportive of him.

Rachel just leaned on the bark of the tree and looked up the sky. That place was just… unexplainable. She remembered the last time she was there, just after winning her dance competition.

_

* * *

Rachel looked around the huge gym, trying to find Ross' face in the sea of people. She was too nervous to calm down. The competition was about to start and they were the third in line to present. Having Ross there was another thing, it was to know whether or not they can still be together._

"_Rachel!" Monica screamed from behind. _

_Rachel turned to see her with Joey and Phoebe waving, and decided to approach them. _

"_Good luck Rach," Monica said. _

"_Thanks… Where's Ross?" _

_Sensing how vulnerable her state was, Phoebe tried to butter her reply, "He's coming, Rach! I know he is." _

"_He's not here!" she retorted, on the verge of tears. _

"_Chandler isn't here too. They're probably on their way." _

"_Oh God," Rachel started to cry, "I ruined it." _

"_Don't cry Rach," Monica hugged her, "not now, the competition's about to start and they need you there. You have to be strong." _

"_I don't care about them," she bawled, "It's my fault… and Ross won't forgive me for this!" _

"_Rachel he will," Phoebe comforted her. _

"_I just called Chandler and he's with Ross. They're on their way," Joey said as he came back. _

"_He is?" Rachel looked up at him, with all the hope she had. _

"_Yeah, they're a few minutes away!" _

_Rachel debated If Joey was indeed telling the truth, but before she could ask him again, a fellow cheerleader approached her and told her to go back. _

"_Good luck Rach!" they all screamed._

_Minutes before their turn, Rachel was in panic mode. She still couldn't find Ross!_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer hollered. It was their cue to position themselves at the center of the coliseum. _

_As soon as she got to the front, she looked at Monica, questioning her where Ross was. Monica smiled and pointed towards the door… _

_Ross and Chandler were on their way down to Monica. He waved at her and she smiled. _

_Gaining the confidence she needed as he came, she danced her best and showed to everyone how hard they practiced for that competition. In the end, they earned the first place trophy of being the state champion._

_

* * *

Rachel was at her best mood. She was ecstatic! Ross, on the other hand, was remorseful. He wanted to die at the thought that he was with her._

_They were in their spot, right beneath the willow tree. _

"_Ross?" she asked, getting his attention. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I'm sorry about last night… I just… I don't know what happened, and I didn't mean what I said, I-" finally tearing down the wall that stood between them._

_Ross smiled at her and kissed her nose, "I know. I'm sorry too!" _

_Rachel smiled and kissed him, biting his lower lip which made him laugh. _

"_Rachel," he glared at her. _

"_I love you," she whispered. _

"_I love you too," he replied, kissing her passionately. _

_Ross felt fear thinking that everything was about to end. Chandler and Joey, who eventually found out, told him not to tell Rachel. In fact, they even had a trail on how to stop Rachel from finding out. 'Whatever she doesn't know won't hurt her,' they told him. _

_He kept fighting the demons that haunted him about the night before. The only woman he loved more than anything in the world was saying the three words that sent shivers down his spine. Rachel was his pillar of strength, his goddess, his everything. The thought of losing her was death in the making._

_As soon as they broke the kiss, unaware of what was going in Ross' mind, Rachel dreamily looked at him and wiped his lip, "Where were you last night?" _

"_Um…" Ross was taken off-guard, "I went out with Chandler. Why?" _

"_Nothing, I called like a million times. I was just wondering if you were there all along…" _

"_Rach, I would've answered it if it was you. I should've just stayed home!" _

"_Honey, you still came this afternoon. It doesn't matter," she smiled at him. _

_He forced a smile at her, trying to erase his lingering thoughts. _

"_Did you have fun?" _

_He simply shook his head, "I kept thinking about you… and I eventually got drunk." _

_She grinned, approaching his lips once more, "Now let's have fun." _

_Ross caressed her neck, and she closed her eyes as she felt his touch. "Let's go up to my room," he suggested after nibbling the lobe of her ear. _

_She simply smiled and pulled him as she stood up. _

_

* * *

_

After a passionate night that he longed for, Rachel fell asleep on his chest.

_Ross couldn't close his eyes, fearing the images that entered his mind. _

_He wanted to tell Rachel, but somehow he knew she wouldn't understand. He didn't want another break-up… the thought of living one more day without her was already terrible… what more a lifetime? _

'_But she deserves to know,' he thought to himself. The sound of her breathing tensed him even more… he knew he couldn't live a lie. _

_For hours he pondered on what to do and what to say to her. He then decided to tell her as soon as he can the following day, but he woke up to an empty bed. _

_That day… he lost his courage. He shouldn't have stayed mum about it, because she eventually found out._

* * *

"Rachel?"

"James, hi!" she turned and greeted him.

He walked towards her under the tree, "Is this bunch of grass taken?" he joked, pertaining to the space beside her.

She giggled, "I think the ants won't mind."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just with Ross. He finally found out about Chandler and Monica..."

James smiled at her, understanding what she was trying to say. They were bothe silent unitl, "Weren't you two a couple?" he politely asked.

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"Rachel, the whole world knows that," he grinned. "But wouldn't it be awkward going out with him tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," she assured him, "we're just friends now. And besides, the girl he's dating is my friend."

Their conversation trailed off…

Behind James and Rachel, Ross watched. He decided to come back after and ditch Sarah… but he saw her with James. So instead of approaching her, he did otherwise and called Sarah again.

* * *

* * *

This fic's about to end :( Ihope ya'llare enjoying it though.. do leave me a review :)


	9. Saturday

**Saturday**

"Hey, why are you here alone?" Ross asked Rachel, seeing her in Central Perk.

"I passed by to get a cup of coffee but got too tired to walk back again," she replied, looking up at him.

Ross sat beside her on the couch, "I feel the same way."

Gunther came and gave Ross his coffee, "Thanks Gunther!"

"Are you two back together?" the platinum-haired man looked at them curiously.

Ross and Rachel nervously chuckled, "Nope!"

Gunther just grinned and left.

"The man still likes you, Rach," Ross teased.

"Ross!" she playfully hit him.

"I'm serious! You don't know how many bitter coffees I got from that man when we were together."

"Maybe the mix was just bad," she reasoned out.

"Rach, we'd get it at the same time and I'd see you enjoy YOUR coffee."

"How come you never complained to the management?"

"I was thankful enough that he didn't spit on my coffee. I preferred leaving it at that," he chuckled.

He asked, prolonging their conversation, "So what are you doing on a Saturday afternoon all alone? Don't you have a shopping date with Mon and Phoebes?"

"They're both busy today. Monica's with Chandler," she immediately looked at him.

"It's okay Rach!" he glared.

"Monica's with Chandler and Phoebes is watching the Knicks' game with Joe."

"Phoebe? The Knicks?"

"Yeah apparently he was supposed to take you with him, but then Phoebe betted on the tickets in a race of," she frowned, "winded toys?"

Ross chuckled at his friends' classic game. "That's why he wasn't answering the phone when I called him about the plans."

Seconds after, both became quiet. Ross would glance at her, and so would she.

Finally, Ross decided to just be blunt and end the tension between them. "I find it odd that we, I mean you and me, have this whole moment silence often. We weren't like this before we started dating."

Rachel laughed, "Thank God you brought that up. It sucks."

"I know !" he agreed.

Rachel smiled at him; she was beginning to feel comfortable with him again, just like old times. "Well it's all your fault," she accused him.

"All my fault?"

"You started courting me to go out with you… if you didn't do that, the silence wouldn't have existed!"

"I'm sorry but I beg to disagree." Ross retorted, "All this is your fault!"

"Excuse me?"

"You were too darn beautiful for me to ignore."

Oh God, she was out of words. Ross literally took her breath away.

"See, silence AGAIN!" Ross spoke, crossing his arms.

"You and your words," she shot him an evil stare, realizing they were openly flirting with each other.

"What are we doing?" he laughed.

"I have no idea," she replied, laughing with him.

"So, have you chosen an outfit for tonight? Or will I be waiting for you again?" he asked her. She smiled at him, remembering how he used to lecture her on choosing an outfit the minute she wakes up whenever they had a date because it took her forever to get dressed.

"Ha-ha," she stared at him.

"I'm serious, Rach. We're eating in an expensive restaurant, I don't think Sarah and James would mind if you finish at 9," he mocked her.

"What about you? Have you chosen yours? Or will I expect you to be in that white suit again?" she shot back at him, mentioning the one outfit she hated.

"For your information, I no longer wear my Colonel Sander's costume. I threw it out the minute I realized how bad it was!" he smiled.

Their conversation went on and on for more than an hour, going back to the good times they shared.

* * *

"I'm actually grateful that you're here," Ross told her.

"Why? So you can tease me the whole afternoon?"

"Hmmm, actually that's a better reason."

She playfully punched him.

"Just kidding. But really… I missed hanging out with you. It's great to know that two people can still be friends after everything they've been through."

"I don't know anymore, Ross, you've been insulting me since you got in," joking him.

"I'm serious here… I mean, the past six months was hell between us- you gotta admit that!"

Rachel uncomfortably shifted her position as she smirked at him.

"Hey, we're going out with other people **together** later, wouldn't that be more awkward than mentioning the past six months?"

"Okay," Rachel finally spoke, "yes the past few months were quite difficult."

"I just never thought we'd be able to talk to each other again after everything," Ross commented.

"I thought so too!" she responded, giving him a smile.

Ross smiled at her and looked at his watch. '_Damn_,' he stood up. "I'll see you tonight Rach," he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Where are you going?" she asked, trying not to sound upset with his departure. "I have to do some date errands," he replied, pointing at the flower shop across.

"Oh," she sadly replied and forced a smile, "I'll see you."

Ross walked to the door, but turned to glance at her for one last time and left.

* * *

After having the flowers sent, Ross took a stroll on the park. From a distance, he could see two people cuddling on a bench. How he wished that man was him, and that woman was… Rachel.

She was all he could think of at that point. Being with her earlier made him happy, yet he knew it was wrong… because his intentions were not what they should have been. Was it a lie that he was happy they were just 'friends' now?

He knew he had to be strong… it was about time to get over her, seeing that she too was getting over him already. They were both in the process of healing. And that night, seeing each other with other people, would probably end all inhibitions that kept them from progressing to that level.

He thought of their past as friends, their happy and sad past as a couple, his present life, and his probable future without her. That was something he never imagined, his future without Rachel Green by his side… maybe as a friend, but no longer as a girlfriend… even as a wife.

Rachel came home to two bouquets of flowers by the door. One of them had a card, and it was from James. The other bouquet didn't have a card exposed but she knew who it was from. She simply smelled them and smiled, making a mental note to thank Ross for sending them.

How did she know the bouquet was from him? Only Ross knew the flowers Rachel really wanted… they were white lilies but of the oriental kind. Only seasonal, and whenever they would be, Ross used to fill her room with them.

She came in and found her answering machine blinking. The first message was from James, checking in if she got the flowers he had delivered. The other one was from Monica, wishing her luck for her double date. And the last message was from Ross, thanking her. He literally left a "_Hi Rach, thanks for hanging out with me this afternoon_," message.

Ross, classic Ross… he always used Rach's lilies to get through things… either to thank her or to apologize, he always had lilies.

_

* * *

The story of what happened at Lucy's house was already going around two days after it happened. The only thing people didn't know was that Ross was the guy Lucy's parents threw out since he Ross pleaded her not to tell anyone. Ross was still set on telling Rachel what happened, he just didn't know when and how._

_That day, Ross and Rachel were having an argument. Apparently, Rachel was having a bad day and she was taking it out on him. When he asked her why she was being such a bitch to him, she began fighting him and ended up crying, saying that her period was late again. _

_Ross, still tortured by his guilt, silently wished that she was pregnant. He knew she was slowly drifting away from him without her knowledge… but if she was pregnant, maybe she would reconsider being with him once he tells her what happened. He was so scared of losing her._

_Excited with her misery, Ross ended up buying five pregnancy tests. It just annoyed her even more. After Ross calmed her down, she took the test. He made her take three to be sure, but she only took two and they were both negative. She sighed in relief while Ross sulked in depression… he knew he had to tell her soon._

* * *

Rachel went through her closet, thinking of a suitable clothing to wear for that evening. Her wide range of choices was narrowed down to three: a black, spaghetti strapped, body-hugging dress; an old rose tube-dress; and an indigo asymmetrical top paired with black slacks. Yet she wasn't satisfied with them, so she began to dig through her dresses again.

Suddenly, she stopped upon seeing a familiar brown dress. It was beautiful, and the last time she wore it was her last date with Ross. On the eve of their monthsary, Ross surprised her with that dress, without knowledge that that was the last date they were going to have together.

Rachel hugged the dress, remembering the indescribable reaction she had. She completely remembered that dress- she pointed it out to him while they were window shopping once. It was a brown Dolce & Gabbana dress; silk in cloth with beaded flowers, spaghetti strapped and a V-shaped neckline… worth more than 500.

Along with that dress was another present. He unexpectedly had a yacht rented out for that night that will ferry around Staten Island while they had a lovely dinner. Yet his spending spree for Rachel didn't end there… the day after, her room was filled with the Casa Blanca lilies that she adored.

_

* * *

On one of the most memorable dates she ever had, Ross went all out on spending for her, which she didn't mind. She too spent a lot for that anniversary, hoping to make him forget the past few weeks of intense arguments, and their break-up._

_Rachel came home from school only to find her room filled with flowers. At that moment, she called Ross and thanked him. _

_The night before was enough, yet he still gave her flowers. They had a sumptuous dinner in a dress she adored on a yacht, and then eventually had dessert at her place, leaving them both daydreaming about each other. _

"_Hi sweetie," she smiled hearing his voice. "Yes I got the flowers… thank you," she sounded all smitten. "Why do you need to talk to me?" replying with concern, "okay, I just have to get something in the library then I'll meet you back here. I love you!" _

_How Ross wished that he met up with her before she went to the library. It just ruined his life…_

_Rachel entered the library in a rush just to borrow a book for a report. She came in and found herself being stared at by people she didn't know. She was used to people looking at her, but people were **really** looking at her, obviously talking about her at the same time. It was annoying. _

_Finally, a familiar face approached her and whispered, "Hey Rach, how are you?" _

"_Not fine Mia- people are staring at me. Do I have a booger or some dirt on my face?" _

"_I think it's about Ross!" _

"_Ross? Oh that," she smiled, thinking about their reconciliation. _

_Mia was left confused, "You're happy about that?" _

"_Yeah, he even surprised me yesterday with a dress and a dinner." _

"_No, not that. I mean about Lucy Carlton!" _

"_Who's Lucy Carlton?" _

"_The girl who had a party last week." _

"_Oh… Ross was in that party?" _

"_Ummm yeah!" she said, thinking she knew about the rumor. _

_Rachel was left dumbfounded. She had no idea what her friend was talking about. Ross did mention he went out with Chandler. _

_Mia finally got the hint that she knew nothing so she nervously smiled, "Rach, I gotta go."_

_Rachel nodded and shrugged it off then began walking back to her dorm. _

"_Rachel!" a voice called from behind. _

"_Oh hey Mark," she greeted her cheering colleague. _

"_So how are you handling the news?" _

"_What news?" _

"_The one about Ross." _

"_What?" _

"_Lucy Carlton's party? The night before the competition…? Come on, the whole world knows about it already!" _

_Rachel stared at him blankly, "Ross went to the competition. We're back together…" she replied, having no idea what their conversation was about. _

"_No not that Rach- haven't you heard about Lucy's party?" _

"_Okay, you're the second person who mentioned that to me," she wrinkled her forehead in thought, trying to recall about Lucy Carlton. "Was that the party in which her parents found a naked guy on their bed?" _

"_Yeah," he slowly nodded, "and that guy was Ross…!" _

_Rachel squinted, trying to absorb what he just said. "What?" _

"_That guy- didn't you know? Was I the first one to tell you? I mean, the news is all around campus. I didn't even know who Lucy was until the news spread." _

"_What do you mean? Ross was the one on her parent's bed?" she gasped, "Naked?" _

"_That's what she claims! Oh, I'm sorry I broke the news to you. I thought you'd know by now… I-" before he could finish, Rachel stopped him with her hand and left. _

_She was **totally** confused. _

A few minutes later, she found Ross by the door of her room with a lily in his hand. He smiled at the sight of her and handed her the flower. Rachel didn't say a thing. Instead, she unlocked her door and went in, completely ignoring his presence.

"_Rach?" he asked, trying to get her attention. She sat on the bed, and stared at the floor, trying to piece up her puzzled day. _

"_Rachel?" finally she looked at him, confused and saddened with what might be true. "Are you okay, sweetie? You look flustered," he smiled. _

_She sternly began to speak, "I was being stared at in school today… in the library." _

"_Maybe they're proud of you winning the competition, honey." _

"_Ross, is there anything you haven't told me?" her eyes slowly approached his. _

_Ross felt his heart beat as fast as a running racehorse, "What?" _

"_My two teammates came up to me and mentioned Lucy Carlton's name. Were you in her party last Friday?" she coldly asked, hoping it was just a rumor. _

_Ross nodded, realizing where their conversation was leading to. _

"_So it's true?" _

_He looked down to the floor, avoiding her stare, and nodded. _

_Rachel closed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream. _

"_Rach-"he began to go near her. _

"_Get out of my room," she screamed, backing away. _

"_No, let me explain!" _

_She stood up, "Explain what? How you ended up on her parents' bed?" _

"_NO!" _

_Rachel began to push him out of the room with tears streaming down her face. She felt a sharp knife poking her heart, then ripping it in half., she couldn't explain even explain the sudden agony. "Get out Ross!" _

"_No," he replied hugging her tight. _

_Rachel pushed him even more, sobbing, "How could you, Ross?" _

"_Rachel, it's not that simple." _

"_What's not simple? Sleeping with someone else?"_

_He couldn't look at her._

"_Is this why you gave me that dress?" she glared at him, pointing at the expensive dress she wore the night before in the hamper, "The lilies? Our date?" _

_And couldn't answer…_

"_And to think I had to hear it from someone else?" _

"_Rachel, I was gonna tell you now. If you didn't-" _

"_Ross you had since last Saturday to tell me!" _

"_Please let me explain," he begged, kneeling with his bad leg. _

"_What for?" she cried. It was too much, too painful. _

"_Hear me out Rachel … you broke up with me and I got mad. I was angry and Chandler thought it'd be better if I got out of the room. Two hours after waiting for you to call, I followed Chandler and drank more than ever. The next thing I knew, I was on her parents' bed. Rach-" _

"_So it's my fault? Did I push you that far?" _

_He shook his head, "No Rachel. we broke up, and I was confused… intoxicated… out of my mind. How insane was I to cheat? I don't cheat, Rachel!" _

"_I wanted a break, Ross… that doesn't mean that I'm out of your life forever." _

"_I didn't think of that... I thought I lost you forever!" _

_Rachel sat on her bed, "Oh please Ross. You and I know what a 'break' means. We've had that more than once."_

"_No Rach, that night was different, okay."_

"_Different enough for you to just sleep with someone else!"_

"_NO!" he retorted, trying to defend himself._

_She rubbed her face, "And you were with me the following night… You had sex with me just after you slept with some slut you couldn't recall without even telling me!" _

_Ross stood up and looked away, wiping his tears. He didn't want things to end hat way… it was too soon… it wasn't supposed to happen._

_

* * *

_

For more than an hour, Rachel didn't utter a word. She couldn't even look at him. She stared out the window, crying and thinking.

_He, conversely, remained fixated on her, wanting to turn back time… undo the things he did. "Rachel?" he asked with his broken voice, "please talk to me." _

_She looked at his puppy eyes and shed a few more tears before speaking to him, "What do you want me to say?" _

"_Tell me we can work things out," he stood up and sat across her, "Rachel I can't lose you." _

"_God, was that why you were so happy when I told you I might be pregnant?" _

_He pressed his lips together. All he could do was admit to every fault he committed… _

_Shaking her head, Rachel dabbed her eyes with a tissue, "I don't know Ross. You were someone I never thought would cheat on me… in any way. I thought you were different-"_

"_I am different," he cut her._

_She frowned. "No Ross," she looked away and softly continued, "you're just like the rest of them."_

_More hours lapsed and nothing seemed to be resolved. She kept on crying and wondering why he had to lie to her, while he kept begging for her forgiveness. _

"_Rachel please? We can go past this…" _

"_You're a person I don't even know anymore," she sobbed. _

_Ross knelt once more at the foot of her bed begging, "No, no Rach. You can't bail out on **us**, okay?" he paused, "I need you!" _

_Rachel looked at him as he stood up and kissed her forehead… she closed her eyes upon feeling his warm skin on hers. He gazed at her tear-strained face and kissed her nose, her cheek then eventually her lips, which she responded to. _

_Just when he thought she finally crossed the bridge to his side, she pushed him away._

"_No!" she stopped, "Sometimes you think you can't survive without me… but you can." _

_He stepped back. _

"_I don't think we can work past this," she firmly said to him, "You broke my trust. As much as I love you, I don't think I can trust you anymore." _

_He closed his eyes, wanting to wake up from his bad dream. "This can't be the end… Rach?" he looked up, begging her to reconsider. _

"_Please go, Ross." _

_As soon as she looked away, he did as he was told, respecting the decision she made._

* * *

Rachel smelled the dress she once used and sighed, sensing a familiar smell she used to love. Never having touched or washed that dress since six months ago, she could still smell the slight mix of her perfume and Ross' perfume, and it just made her think of how he slowly and gently undressed her from that expensive piece of clothing.

Monica barged in the room with a few more dresses in tow, "Have you chosen what to wear?"

"Nope," Rachel replied, dropping the dress she was holding.

Monica picked it up and looked at it, "Rachel this one's lovely. Wear it!" she suggested.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Ross gave that to me. I nearly threw that."

Monica hugged the dress, "Are you crazy? Can I have it instead?"

She shook her head, "By the way sweetie, I haven't washed that yet. I think you should stop hugging that?"

Understanding what it meant, Monica quickly threw the dress on the bed, "Eeew, thanks for telling me!"

Rachel laughed.

"Anyway, back to the problem. What are you wearing?"

"These are what I have so far," she laid out her chosen dresses.

"I think you should go with the rose one…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's lovely."

"Don't you think I look naked in it?" she asked, putting the dress on top of her.

"Well," Monica arched her eyebrow.

"Okay never mind. Scrap that- should I go with pants or a dress?" she held both choices up, "Or is the black one too plain?"

"Not with this," Monica replied, holding up a beautiful yet simple diamond set buried somewhere in her drawer.

"Mon, I can't wear that!"

"Of course you can," she said, giving her the jewelry.

"Monica, Sarah won't appreciate it!"

"She wouldn't know it's from Ross unless **you** tell her, Rach."

"Besides, you're there to look hot for James and hotter than Sarah…"

Rachel rolled her eyes listening to her best friend go on and on…

* * *

Next part coming up:) Thanks for the Reviews!


	10. Saturday Night

**The Date (Saturday Night) **

Rachel was both scared and excited. Her rollercoaster of feelings and emotions were occupying every bit of her thoughts. On one hand, she was thinking of Ross… of how he'll look, of how he'll behave, and of how things will turn out between them by the end of the night. On the other was James who had just picked her up, looking gorgeous in his navy blue button down. She knew from the beginning that going out with him had a purpose.

"Thank you," she told him as he closed the door for her.

She watched him walk from her side to his, damn was he adorable. Though once more, guilt crept through her mind. Was she just fooling him by making him date her to get equal with her ex-boyfriend? It was selfish, but she could like him eventually… right? Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of James' door.

"Are you ready?" he asked, starting the engine.

"Yeah I am," she smiled, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Ross was late for his date. For some reason, he found too much comfort in walking around the park that he lost track of time. It was only when Chandler called to ask if he was going to be out all night that he realized he had to go home.

Seeing him dressed in black slacks, white button down and a black jacket, Sarah was mesmerized by his appeal. Not that he didn't look that compelling during their past dates, that night just seemed different. The aroma of his perfume filled her thoughts that she completely forgot how slightly annoyed she was because of his delay.

"Hi," he greeted with his puppy eyes, handing her a single red rose, "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to do some errands."

"It's okay," she grinned at him, giving him a soft kiss.

Ross touched his lips and smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the car.

* * *

Rachel and James found themselves waiting for Ross and Sarah. She didn't think they would be ahead by a few minutes, since Ross was always punctual.

"Hi," James stood up as soon as he saw them approaching.

Ross shook his hand and smiled at Rachel, "Rach, you remember Sarah."

"Of course I do. Hey!" she greeted her.

Sarah smiled, relieved at how she reacted, and hugged her in return, "Hi Rachel! It's been quite a while since I last saw you!"

"I know! It's been forever!"

Ross couldn't remove his eyes from his ex-girlfriend. She looked breathtaking… it was simply frustrating because she wasn't with him. The shimmering diamonds of her earrings was what first caught his attention; he knew they were from him…

_

* * *

Weeks have passed… Ross still refused to leave his room except for classes and football practices. Breaking up with the only person he loved more than his own self seemed like the end of the world. He felt like the stupidest person on the face of the planet to let her go just like that…. and so many 'what if's' crept into his mind. To make matters worse, his sister was mad at him for cheating on her. And for everything that had happened, he couldn't blame anyone else but himself._

'_Geller, get up and answer the phone!' Joey screamed in the answering machine. 'Dude, you gotta get out of your room. The sun has to shine on you!' Getting no response from his friend, Joey decided to wrap up the message, 'I know you're still sulking on your bed, but man, you gotta get on with your life. Chandler and I are going to a strip joint later for, um…. You! Maybe you'd like to join us?'_

_Ross stared at the phone, wondering if he should accept Joey's offer._

_The phone rang again… yet he snubbed to answer it once more._

'_Ross,' Monica's soft voice came into the answering machine, 'I know you're there. Listen, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It's just difficult being your sister and Rachel's bestfriend… anyway, I hope you can forgive me. I know you're going through a tough time… so is Rach and-'_

_He finally picked up the phone._

"_Mon." _

"_Ross!" Monica replied to her brother's distressed greeting. "Listen I'm sorry for being mad at you," Monica apologized, "It's stupid to blame you for it because I know it wasn't something you wanted to happen…"_

"_It wasn't Mon."_

"_But I'm a girl… and Rachel's my best friend… and you're my brother."_

"_It's okay," he told her. "How is she?"_

"_Not good, I guess." Monica truthfully replied._

_Ross bit his lip, trying his best not to cry._

"_Ross?" she asked, sensing his silence._

"_Yeah?"_

"_How have you been?"_

"_A bit better knowing that you're not mad at me anymore…" he replied._

"_Do you want me to come over?"_

"_No it's cool," he responded._

"_Don't kill yourself okay?" she attempted to make him laugh, hoping to knock some sense into his mind._

_Ross chuckled, "Even if I want to, I'm too scared. Besides, I feel like I'm already dead anyway." _

"_Ross!" she whined._

"_Don't worry Mon, I won't."_

"_Oh Ross? I almost forgot…" she slowly spoke, "Rachel asked me if I could get the earrings she left there. It's a pair of diamond studs coated with-"_

"_White gold," he finished, "I know how they look. I gave them to her." Ross' voice once again went low._

"_I'm sorry," Monica said._

"_It's alright," he looked at the shimmering pair of jewelry on his night table, "just get it from Chandler tomorrow."_

_After putting down the phone, Ross laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Rachel loved the pair of earrings he gave. It was his gift during their first anniversary months ago._

* * *

The waiter approached them as they settled on their seats. Rachel and Sarah began to chat about the cheerleading squad, while Ross and James decided on what wine to order.

Everything was going well until, well, Sarah held Ross' hand.

Rachel wasn't prepared that and she couldn't stop thinking about it. It bothered her. As much as she wanted to hold James' just to compete with them, she couldn't. They just started dating… instead she excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, she called Monica and explained to her what happened. Monica, on the other end of the line was calming her down.

"Mon I don't think I can last another hour. I didn't know they were a couple already…"

"_Rachel, remember you said you wanted to see Ross happy. You wanted to be jerked just so you can move on?_" she said, reminding Rachel of her own words.

"Yeah but-"

"_Then do this for him and for yourself, Rach. Be fair_."

"Okay… it's just-" she found herself fanning her tears that were threatening to fall.

"_Rachel you're not wearing a waterproof mascara," _Monica reminded her, hearing her cracking voice.

Rachel started dabbing her tears, "Okay, okay. I can do this!"

"_Are you sure?_"

"I hope…" she sighed, "Thanks Mon!"

She took one last look at the mirror and smiled to herself, "Be strong… your date's hot and so are you!" She deeply sighed, "And so is Ross!"

* * *

Rachel went back to the table and found herself alone with the couple in front of her. "Where's James?"

"He went to take a call," Sarah replied, "So Rach, when will your next competition be?"

Rachel tried her best to ignore their fingers entwined with one another, '_be strong_' she thought to herself. She cleared her throat, "Next month."

"Oh, are you choreographing the dance again?"

"No, I took a leave of absence from our next competition."

"Why?" Ross asked.

"I told myself the last time that I would cause it too much of my time…" Sensing the apprehension among them, she added, "and it isn't a state championship anyway. I just check on them once in a while."

"Aw, who's choreographing now?" Sarah wondered.

"Anna."

"Anna? That girl can dance?"

Rachel chuckled at her tone, trying to sidestep her arrogance, "Yeah she can. Are you ever going back to the squad?"

"I don't know if I should, I'm still pondering on that. It's really time-consuming!"

Rachel agreed on that, glancing at Ross who was looking at her.

"Hi," James returned.

"Where'd you go?" she sweetly asked him.

"I went to take a call."

"Anything important?"

"Not really, just something for debate. So, did I miss anything?"

"Nothing really. We were just talking about cheering!"

"Congratulations on that by the way," James told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, ignoring that Ross and Sarah were watching them talk.

"I was in your competition last June. You were great!"

Rachel felt the tension rise… "Thanks!"

"I know! Wasn't it? I swear Rach, you must've worked on that dance with your sweat and blood!" Sarah butted in.

'_More like sweat and tears_,' Rachel thought.

Ross was sliding off his seat. He wanted to change the topic badly but had no courage to.

"Anyway," Rachel uttered, changing the subject as she saw Ross who was across her, "I heard the soufflé is good here."

* * *

It was awkward but they got through the night. Ross was quiet most of the time, glancing every so often at Rachel, seeing how she was doing… Rachel herself was surprised at how she behaved.

Ross liked James for her, but he knew they weren't seriously dating yet… that was shown by her occasional touches on his arm.

Sarah, on the other hand, held his hand the whole time. Even though he didn't want to since he felt uncomfortable that Rachel was there, he couldn't do anything about it.

When the dinner ended, they split ways. Ross shook James' hand and gave Rachel a hug, smelling his favorite Escada perfume by chance. Rachel hugged him back and hugged Sarah as well, mentioning that "_they should do it again_."

Rachel watched as Ross and Sarah walked away, trying to smile proud that she was able to survive the evening. Deep inside, it was painful, but she definitely needed the jerking she got.

* * *

James arrived with his car and opened the door for her, leading her in.

She kept quiet the entire ride home. James, on the wheel, kept quiet as well… but before she could get down, he spoke to her. "Rach, you handled his night pretty well."

Rachel looked at him and smiled, "What?"

"I knew from the time you mentioned that you had a double date why you agreed to date me."

"Huh? Why?"

"I've liked you since Chip introduced you to me, you know. I asked Monica a lot about you but you were still dating Ross, and she used to tell me how adorable you guys were. I guess from what I've known concerning you, I can say that you agreed just for the date."

"Oh James, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, hey, it's fine! I'm pleased enough that you chose me. You're a wonderful person Rach, and if it's not him, then it's someone better."

She smiled at him, giving him a peck on the lips, "You're too sweet." James gazed at her and gave her a kiss. Rachel wanted to back away but her mind kept her from doing so… she responded to him instead.

"If you need anyone to talk to, or another date even, just give me a call. I had fun tonight!" he said, escorting her to the door of her building.

"Thanks, James!" she said, "I had fun too!"

James gave her one last peck and left.

Rachel touched her lips and sat on the steps of her dormitory building, asking herself, '_Are you ready to move on?_'

Her phone rang.

"Hi Mon," she greeted after looking at the mobile's screen. "I made it through the night," she smiled at Monica's concern, "and James was really, really nice and I don't think I need to confess anything to him anymore."

"_How were Ross and Sarah?"_ Monica asked on the other line.

"They were great," she replied, "they seemed happy."

"_Are you happy for him?_"

"I think so," she replied with all honesty.

"_Okay sweetie, I just wanted to check on you. Goodnight!"_

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!" She ended the call and stood finding her keys but a familiar figure showed up from a far.

"Hi," he greeted as he caught up with her.

"Ross, what are you doing here?" startled, she looked at her watch, realizing the time.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

* * *

Damn clock... hehehe!

Two more chapters to go! I hope you enjoyed this one... I'll be uploading 'Sunday' soon:) And again, thanks for all your reviews!


	11. Sunday

Second to the last chapter...

**

* * *

**

Sunday

He waited for her at the doorstep, ignoring the coldness of the weather seeping through his one-layered coat. Rachel went out, wearing a thicker jacket and a pair of boots.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She couldn't help but wonder why he was there when he was just with Sarah a few hours before. She expected him to be with her…

"A walk in the park," he replied, breaking her trail of thought.

"Oh," she remarked, knowing where they were headed to… the infamous willow tree.

They sat down next to each other and looked up the sky. It was just something they were used to doing. The quietness of the surroundings was deafening, more so Ross', not saying a single word since he told her where they were headed to.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Ross?" she asked, finally ending the peaceful stillness between them.

Ross looked at the beautiful woman beside him, "I'm amazed at how a week can change everything."

"What do you mean?" she confusedly asked him.

"A week ago," he started playing with the patch of grass in front of him, "I kept asking myself how I can go about seeing you with someone else by my side. I didn't think I'd have the guts…"

She kept silent, listening to him.

After a deep sigh, he finally looked at her, "Are you over me?"

Taken off-guard, she squinted and asked him, "What?"

"Are you over me?" he sternly repeated.

"Ross I… I-" her words were stuttering out of her mouth.

"Rach, I want the truth."

She couldn't respond to his question.

Ross saw her surprised and confused look, "I'm sorry. It's just that- I don't know. This whole week made me think of you, of how we were… of how we are… and I finally realized that it's time to move on... but before I do," he intently gazed at her, "I wanna make sure that it's the right thing to do."

Rachel couldn't respond still. How coincidental that she kept asking herself that all week long… all she could do was to gaze back at him, trying to find the answer they both wanted… and needed.

Breaking their moment, Ross looked away. His mouth suddenly mumbled out another question Rachel almost couldn't understand, "Have you forgiven me for cheating on you?"

Rachel cleared her throat, it was getting dry. Her heartbeat was going faster and faster, "Ross…"

"Please just tell me the truth. I want answers that will help me understand what I should do with my life…Rach."

He paused and repeated his question in a braver tone, "Have you forgiven me?"

"I have," she softly replied, almost like a whisper.

Ross nodded his head and looked up the sky again. Shaking off the atmosphere of the conversation, as well as the weather, he nervously laughed, "You know what? I never thought I could imagine my life without you."

"Can you imagine that now?" Rachel wondered, looking at him.

"I think I can," he looked at her, "but I don't know if I should."

"Don't you think you'd be happier if you did?"

"I don't know, Rach… I haven't been so far."

They remained silent. Neither of them talked…

Rachel sat up a few minutes later. After much deliberation on the situation, she called his attention at last and retorted, "You know what Ross? Yeah, I'm over you."

Without looking at her, Ross nodded, "Okay."

She just watched him and waited for more words to come from his mouth… but nothing did. '_That was it?_' she asked herself, _'that was the end of our conversation?'_

"Is that all you're gonna say? You just opened up some wound that I've-"

Suddenly, Ross sat up and kissed her passionately on the lips, leaving her breathless and yearning for more. As he pulled apart from her, he found her dreamy eyes slowly opening only to gaze at him again. He understood her plea and kissed her once more, overpowered by the feeling they had for one another. It just felt so right, so genuine, so… real.

He broke it and calmly asked, "Are you over me?"

Rachel backed away and stood up, upset. "I already told you," she softly said then paused. "What are you trying to do?" her voice became louder.

"Answer it again. I want to move on, Rachel, so tell me the truth," he demanded, standing up as well.

She couldn't answer back… tears started to stream down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

"Tell me the truth!" he screamed!

"I'm **NOT** over you, okay?" she finally confessed, "Was that what you wanted to hear?"

Ross just looked at her.

"What do you want from me, Ross?" she screamed at him.

"Do you still love me?" he firmly asked.

Rachel kept silent; she wanted to run away. An hour ago, she was feeling so confident that she could live once more without Ross… that she could move on. Then here he was again, making her feel so weak, opening up a box of feelings she buried months ago. Her tears continued to flow even if she kept wiping them.

Before she could say anything else, Ross approached her, cupped her face and gently kissed her, putting his arms around her waist.

She, in response, wrapped her arms around his neck.

They didn't pull apart after their long engagement.

And when she did, she looked up at him with her arms still there, keeping him close to her.

"I do," she whispered.

"Well I do too," he tenderly whispered, "and I don't want to waste something too special, Rach."

Moved by his sweet words, she traced his lips with her fingers and felt their softness, "I don't want either of us to get hurt anymore."

"Can we work things out?"

"We didn't, Ross. With us, it's not easy," her tone was filled with seriousness.

Ross nodded and sadly smiled, "I thought you'd think otherwise." He released his grip around her waist and sat on the ground, putting his head into his hands and wiping his tears that formed at the corner of his eyes. He didn't know what to think or feel anymore. He thought she'd say they could… but then again…

"I thought of you this whole week too, Ross," she said, sitting in front of him, and cutting his remorseful trail of thought.

"That's nice to hear," he responded, trying to avoid the sight of her beauty.

"I realized how crazy we were," she chuckled.

Ross looked at her with his puffy eyes and smiled sadly. "I know…" he replied, once again looking down at the ground.

"I wanna start making the right choices now, Ross," she softly spoke.

He bobbed his head, "I respect that."

"And I wanna make them with you."

He grinned upon hearing the words that came out of her mouth, "What do you mean?"

"I mean let's straighten things out… let's start all over again," she cupped his face to make him look at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you want to?"

"I do, but…"

"But what?"

"But you said it isn't easy and-"

"Honey, I didn't say we can't work things out!"

"Oh," he smiled, feeling his cheeks turn red.

He nodded and gazed at Rachel. Filled with unexplainable happiness, Ross kissed her, which she gladly replied to.

Under the tree, they enjoyed every moment thereupon, just like the old days…

It didn't take long for them to yearn for more… when Ross moved down from kissing her lips to her chest, their passion was already uncontrollable. Naturally, they would end up going up to Ross' place. But with the uncertainty of Chandler and Monica's presence there, they decided to go to Rachel's.

"Honey," Rachel managed to say.

He understood her plea, "Your place."

Within seconds, they were up on their feet, heading towards Rachel's apartment in the cold night.

As soon as they reached her room, Ross removed her coat, lifted her dress and threw it out of the way- only to see her in a thong. Seeing her naked was one of the things he missed the most. It was as if he claimed ownership of her whenever she was undressed in front of him…. as if he was the only one who had the right to see her naked.

She, on the other hand, quickly unzipped his pants and took off his shirt, wrapping her arms around his neck while kissing his chest.

Their sexual desire for one other was indescribable. She wanted to have him inside of her as soon as possible and feel every bit of his thrusts… but Ross wasn't that kind of 'lover.'

He wanted to take things slow. He made sure every moment wasn't spent without pleasure and satisfaction. Not unless they were short of time, the act of making love was never rushed… but enjoyed.

What set him different from other men was that he didn't make Rachel feel like an object. He made her feel like the most fragile entity in the planet, even during sex, he made her feel his love that flowed between them.

"Honey," she whimpered, straddling her legs around his waist as he made out with her against the wall.

"Mmm?" Ross replied, carrying her by her ass.

He started kissing her neck, then her chest. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed as she felt him tickle her, "Stop!" Ross looked up and smiled… he couldn't explain how he felt. his heart wanted to explode with victory… for so long he wanted her, and now that he had her in his arms, he wanted to cry.

"I love you," she told him.

He smiled, "I love you too."

"Why's that?" she decided to ask.

"Cause of so many reasons this world can't explain."

She arched her eyebrow, then caressed his face and kissed his nose, "I love you because you're Ross Geller."

He grinned, overwhelmed with her reply.

"We're getting corny honey," she said, though truthfully, she accepted him for who he was, is and will be.

"And horny," he added.

Ross reached for her lips and carried her to the bed, situating himself above her. But before everything else, he whispered to her ear, "This time, I'm never letting you go again…"

Slowly, they made love to each other all night long…

* * *

* * *

Okay, one more to go. Thanks for all your motivating reviews!

Someone asked what season this fic is, it's set in college :)


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday… Weeks went by. Eventually they turned into months, into years… though Ross and Rachel remained in a standstill of time.

The love they had for each just kept growing and their experiences taught them much more. Love wasn't the only thing they needed to make things work- but also their friendship with one another, which included trust, honesty, selflessness, patience, and so much more.

After Rachel's graduation, she landed a job in Ralph Lauren as an assistant buyer. It was a great start for her since she didn't expect her application to be accepted.

Ross, on the other hand, got a job at the museum. But his charming looks made him the official public speaker of New York's Museum of Natural History.

They both shared an apartment in the city, not far from their friends. And even though life was hard, having one another made it seem easier.

* * *

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Ross asked as he spotted Rachel inside the bathroom, "why are you taking so long?" He kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed, turning the TV on while he waited for Rachel to come out.

It was a Saturday night. Surprisingly, they decided to stay home… unlike most of the Saturday nights when they would go out with their friends, either to bars or to each other's apartments, basically to hang out.

"Rach?" She didn't answer.

"Rachel?" he called again. Still no answer…

"Honey, are you okay?" he sat up; peeping through the tiny crack left by the door and saw her standing by the sink. "Rachel?"

She finally came out, shocked and speechless.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" replying with a tone of concern.

She cleared her throat and held up the a stick in her hand. "Ross… I'm pregnant!"

"What?" he jumped up.

She nodded, covering her mouth. "It's positive, sweetie."

He smiled, grinning from ear to ear and rushed next to her, checking out the pregnancy test she held. He ecstatically shook it, making sure it was real and positive.

"Honey, that's filled with my pee," although she was amused, she still had to remind him.

"Oh yeah," he dropped it. "Wait- so we…" Ross cleared his throat, "we… are we? Are we having a baby?" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

Rachel nodded, "Are you excited?" she asked.

Still smiling widely, Ross knelt down and stroked Rachel's stomach, "More than anything!" He kissed her non-existent bump and whispered, "Good job, good job!"

She laughed, watching his entertaining gesture, "Honey, stop it!"

"I'm just congratulating my fast swimmers in there!" he explained. Before standing up, Ross placed his ear upon her tummy while Rachel laughed even more.

"Geller, you gotta be kidding me. Stand up!"

He did, embracing her again.

"So we're having a baby?" he giddily repeated.

"Mmm-hmmm," she agreed, resting her head on his chest.

He kissed her head and smelled her hair, "Is that what I get for giving you a ring?"

Rachel looked at her hand and admired the diamond-studded engagement ring Ross gave her months before, "Well, it wasn't cheap. A pregnancy test actually costs $13.99 you know, and I had to buy two!"

"Ha-ha," he mocked her.

He kissed her forehead, "You're beautiful."

"I know," she smirked at him, "because you make me beautiful."

Rachel closed her eyes as Ross' lips approached hers.

Stopping just right before he could kiss her, Ross pulled apart, "Wait, Saturday Night Live's on." Leaving Rachel extremely annoyed, he went back to the bed and watched TV. It was another tease, as usual…

Rachel rolled her eyes, and sat next to him, "You know once I get really big, we won't be able to have sex anymore… and a few months after I give birth too."

She got his attention.

Rachel continued, "And since you're doing this to me now, then I suppose we won't be having sex for a long time!"

Ross pouted and looked at her. She pretended to concentrate on the TV program he was tuned to.

"Rach-"

Rachel shushed him with her hand, "Too late Ross! Hey is that Jimmy Fallon?"

Ross watched her focus on the television. "Aw come on!" he exasperatedly uttered, remembering how serious Rachel could get with her jokes.

Not so long ago, she stuck by her word of not engaging in anything physical with him for almost a week because they fought. Now he feared for the worst.

"Rachel?"

She ignored him.

"Sweetie?"

Nothing.

"Rach!"

Rachel wanted to laugh… She tried her best not to look away… Ross was watching her every move. She was afraid to see his pleading look because she knew she'd give in.

Desperate and frustrated, Ross turned off the television.

Still no reaction from Rachel.

He sat across her and decided to include some physical convincing. He kissed her hand, her arm, her shoulder, her neck… he nibbled the lobe of her ear, whispering sweet words to her.

Her breathing was becoming irregular, and Ross could feel it… '_A little more_,' he told to himself.

Rachel could only close her eyes, fighting the temptation that was eating her alive. The only solution she thought of was to start an irrational fight, but she lost all her energy to do so.

"Honey," he whispered placing knees on each of her side, "I'm sorry…Please?" he pleaded, giving her the puppy look that she eventually laid her eyes on.

'_Sometimes they don't work… but most of the time, they do!'_ she reminded herself. "If our baby gets that look of yours, I swear I will-"

"You'll what?"

"I will never forgive you," she chuckled.

She leaned in to kiss him, sending tingles down her spine.

They laid back on the bed. Ross bolted up removing his shirt, and immediately pulled the string of Rachel's robe. She was in his favorite black silk lingerie.

He grinned.

But before he could lie back on top of her, Rachel commented, "I find it odd that guys get turned on with sleeping clothes."

"I don't think I can answer that, honey… they turn me on cause you're wearing them!" he laughed.

"Oh please Ross, I saw you checking out my Victoria's Secret catalogue," she retorted.

His laughing stopped.

Rachel evilly smiled, "I'm kidding."

He continued kissing her once more. His hands went under her top and guided their way to her underwear, playing with it before he slid it off. "Honey, you don't really mean that when you said you and I can't have sex once you're big? I mean-"

She grinned; he was like a baby, pleading, "I don't know… but will you still love me even if I get all fat and bloated?" she asked, all worried.

"Rachel, you can be as big as an elephant and I still won't stop."

"You're just saying that!"

"And you're just saying that too cause you're pregnant."

That left her in thought…

"Rachel!" Ross whined, breaking her trail of thought.

She simply smiled, running her fingers through his lips.

He kissed them…. then her mouth… and draped the comforter above to cover them both.

**END**

****

* * *

* * *

I finally completed this fic! I miss writing it, it was soo... fun! Like always:) Hehehe! Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for your motivating Reviews; you all are too kind!


End file.
